Youkai
by Kitsukai Kataribe
Summary: Kagome never fell through the well, so what has become of Inuyasha? Was he ever released from the tree? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Inuyasha and all the characters in the show, but I don't...crying in the background. Ah well...I'm glad that the people that own them share them with us! Enjoy the story!  
  
"Alright, class, take your seats so that I can begin roll call." Waiting until everyone was seated, the teacher began to call out names. He went down the entire list, most of the students becoming bored by the time he was finished.  
"Now, let's begin," he said. "We were studying about youkai the last time we were in class. Last week, you were assigned to read the first five chapters in your books. Higarashi-san, please tell us what you learned."  
Higarashi Kagome stood, biting her lip in concentration. What was it that she had read? She had at least read the assignment, but it had been by a scientist which made it difficult to understand.  
"Um," she stared uncertainly. "Hundreds of years ago there were creatures called youkai that roamed around. They ravaged villages, killed people, and fought with each other. They were rampant throughout all of Japan and the rest of the world, especially during the feudal era. Priestesses and holy men were trained to fight them, but they were really too strong for them. Um..." she trailed off, trying to remember what else it was she had read. "That's it."  
The teacher nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer. Seeing his sign of approval, she quickly took her seat again. Her friend, Takahashi Mai, looked over at her from the desk next to her and gave a smile and thumbs up. Higarashi smiled back, turning her attention back to the teacher who was now speaking again.  
"...and yes, they did attack villages. Many humans lost their lives to these monsters who took little regard for any life but their own. They didn't even respect the lives of the others of their kind. Of course, there were many different species of demon. There were fox demons, thunder demons, snake demons, and on, and on. But, you may ask, where are they now? After the feudal era had come to a close, people decided that they enjoyed the peace they experienced with others and that they wanted peace in every aspect of their lives. So, they banded together and fought against the demons. At the end of the long battles, all the youkai had either been killed or had secluded themselves from the human world. That is why many believe that these stories are only fairy tales: because they are simply not seen anymore. But, they are not just myths. The man that wrote the book you have been reading has a research facility here in Tokyo where he researches youkai - live youkai." Many gasps could be heard from across the room, and a cocky smile crossed the sensai's features. "We will be visiting Dr. Mochizuki's facility after we finish reading his book. So, that said, start reading. I want you all to be finished with it by the end of this week. We will discuss what you have read and then read during class for the rest of the week." With that, Katori-sensai turned and sat down at his desk, motioning for them all to get out their books and begin reading.  
Higarashi was shocked. Real, live youkai? They were going to the research lab where they were kept? This was beginning to get scary, but at the same time exciting. She quickly opened her book and began her assignment.  
The week passed quickly. Kagome's mother had been surprised at her teacher's choice of destination, but made no move to disable her from going. And so, the day came when Higarashi's honors history class was loaded onto a bus and taken to the laboratory.  
Upon reaching their destination, they all filed into the facility to be given a tour. Everything was metal - the walls, the doors, everything. And it was all so clean that it reminded Kagome of a hospital. The men and women running around in lab coats just added to this thought.  
Finally, they were taken to Dr. Mochizuki's main lab room. The students and teacher found spots to stand or lean around the room and the scientist cleared his voice to begin his lecture.  
"Thank you all for coming," he said. "You teacher has told me that you are all grasping the history of demons quite well. I am impressed that you understood my book, many people don't. You must be wondering why, after all this talk, you have not seen any demons. You have after all toured the entire building, and yet none of you have even caught a glimpse of one. Well, the truth is that they are very dangerous. The entire building had to be carefully constructed so as to withstand their attempts at escape or their attacks. They are wild animals and must be taken seriously. There are, however, a few relatively harmless ones. You will be seeing one of them on your next visit. Right now, though, I would like to discuss with you what we have learned about some of our favorite subjects.  
"There are two of them. We are not sure why, but most demons that are brought here do not live more than two or three years. One of these, however, lived for thirty-seven years here before escaping last year while the other has remained with us for ten. They are quite spirited and uneasily tamed. When we ran DNA tests on them, we found that they nearly matched. One of them, however, seems to have some human blood in it. We're not sure what their relationship is because youkai blood differs from our own, but if we were to guess we would say that they are half-brothers or cousins.  
"Their ages are unclear, but the full demon is obviously older than the other. They are both extremely dangerous, and the one still with us must be kept sedated and bound at all times, otherwise it could attack us. If they were to be freed onto the streets, they would undoubtedly wreak havoc on the city and Japan in general, which is why a search for the escaped demon has been going on ever since it left."  
The man then went on to talk about the different creatures that were studied there at the facility, droning on for about a half-hour. Although it got rather boring at times, Kagome was completely interested. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the first two demons he had talked about. Could they really be that powerful? Would they get to see them? Surely they were more like what demons would have been like back in the Warring States Period. They would be interesting to learn about.  
After the doctor finished his lecture, the students were sent back to school, a few groans being heard from those that were not looking forward to their next classes. Their high school was not an easy one, even compared to the tough schools of Tokyo; and these students were at the top of their class.  
Throughout the next couple of weeks, Higarashi's class continued their lessons and visits to the lab. They were shown a few of the smaller, less powerful demons. Oo's and ah's abounded when the creatures were brought into the room. They were even allowed to touch them. It was exciting for these students who, until a few weeks ago, never knew that these creatures even existed.  
On their fifth or sixth visit, Dr. Mochizuki informed them that he had a surprise in store for them. They left his examination room in which he had held all of his lectures and demonstrations and went down the halls to a secure room. The room was larger than the one they had been in, and chairs were lined up along one side for them to sit in.  
They all took their seats, Mai and Kagome sitting next to each other on the front row, as the doctor began talking again.  
"Alright, as I said we have a surprise for you today. I know that you have been hoping that the lower-level demons were not the only ones you were going to be able to see. In a few moments, one of the more powerful creatures will be brought in here. Please, do not be alarmed; safety measures have been taken," he said hastily, seeing the suddenly tense expressions on the students' faces. "The youkai has been...disciplined lately, and so will not be at its full strength. Also, it will be bound with chains; and our security guards will be present in the room if anything needs to be done."  
Before he had a chance to say anything more, those in the room heard the sounds of the locks at the door clicking and the door itself being opened. A couple of the mentioned guards came in, chains in their hands and seeming to be half dragging something through the door. The students watched in interest as a figure in red was thrown into the room, falling to the floor. Two more guards filed in after it and shut the door securely behind them.  
The demon had been muzzled, at least as well as it could be with its human like mouth. Turning its head toward the students, it stopped when it caught sight of the scientist. Its eyes narrowed and it pulled against its chains, a low, deadly growl emanating from deep within its throat.  
Kagome gasped when she saw the youkai. It had apparently been "disciplined" nearly to death. Blood dripped from every visible point on its body, and its already red clothes were turned dark with blood. Its breathing was haggard, and it winced with every move; they had obviously broken quite a few bones as well. She struggled to keep her composure and stay in her seat as one of the guards kicked it in its already battered side, quieting its growling.  
The scientist looked smugly down at the youkai before continuing with his discussion.  
"I'm sure that most of you remember me talking about our two favorite demons. Apparently, since this one is still with us, it is the younger of the two. It is the one that somehow has a small amount of human blood in it and therefore is not quite as dangerous as the other. Now, if any of you have questions, I will answer them."  
"Why is it in that condition?" one of the girls asked.  
Dr. Mochizuki smirked. "Because it was not obeying. It kept trying to break its door down and to attack the guards. This is the method that we use to keep these creatures under control."  
"Are those ears real? Do they really work?" another of the students asked, indicating the conspicuous dog ears on top of the demon's silver head.  
"Yes, they are real and they do work quite well. This creature along with the older one have hearing that is many times greater than that of dogs, and their sense of smell is also at an extremely high level."  
After saying this, the doctor moved toward the demon, which was backed against the wall, holding its crushed ribs. Stopping directly in front of it, he waiting for it to move its gaze up to look at him.  
"Stand, youkai," he commanded, snapping his fingers as if it really were a dog. This earned him another growl from the beast, which in turn earned it a kick across its jaw. It stayed in its position, thrown against the side wall, after this, not even bothering to continue growling.  
"Stand it up and bring it over here," Mochizuki ordered the guards as he walked over to stand before the students. The guards complied, a little to willingly. Grabbing it by the arms and pulling it roughly to its feet, they dragged it across the room to were the scientist was standing. He then reach up and yanked its silver hair, forcing the creature to lean down.  
"Here, touch them if you want. Go ahead; they're actually quite soft," the man said to the student. The girl looked contemplatingly at the youkai. Its full head of long silver hair was tangled and had blood and dirt mixed in it, but those ears were very tempting. Cautiously she reached out and touched one of its ears.  
Smiling, she said, "They are soft." She giggled as she continued to rub the ear, taking the other in her free hand. The scientist motioned for the rest of the students to mess with the demon's ears as well, which they did.  
Kagome leaned forward in her seat, under those who had reached from the back rows. Reaching a tentative hand up towards the creature's head, she suddenly stopped. Its eyes were closed tightly, its hands clenched into fists as it endured all the hands on its head. Slowly, it opened its eyes to look directly into hers. They were filled with confusion and pain...so much pain. Their eyes locked for a moment, Kagome feeling as if she could see directly into the creature's soul. But youkai didn't have souls did they? They were just animals with no emotion except the desire to kill, just like the doctor said. The moment was shattered when the scientist spoke again.  
"Alright, that should be enough. We don't want him to attack any of you." So saying, he roughly threw the creature back across the room. "Other questions?" he asked, smiling at the students.  
"Why do the guards have that sword? It's not to discipline the youkai is it?" a worried Higarashi asked.  
"No, it is not for disciplinary purposes. Actually, it is used to control the demon; but we do not use it on it. The creature had the sword with it when we found. We're not sure why. These monsters are not intelligent enough to be able to weld a sword, and the weapon is in terrible condition. However, when we took it away from the demon, it seemed to go mad. Its human blood disappeared and its youkai power came to its peek. We still do not fully understand it, but when the sword is near it the youkai is kept under control."  
Here the doctor paused, waiting for another question. When no one spoke up, he spoke again. "Are there any more questions before we move on?"  
The students voiced a few more questions, which were answered by the good doctor; then they filed out of the room. Kagome followed the rest of the students out, her mind mulling over what she had seen. A pair of golden eyes watched her as she walked out the door.  
  
AN: So, what do you think? I'm just setting things up here and in the next couple of chapters, so its a little slow at the moment. But its a necessity at the moment ;) Things will get better as I work details out. Anyway, please review! I'll update (as quickly as I can with church...school... projects...you get the idea, right?) for whoever reads! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't have enough money to own Inuyasha :( If I had that much money, you bet I'd be begging the owners to let me buy him and everyone in the show!  
  
The rest of the semester went rather slowly for Kagome and her friends. They went to school and did their homework, made their usual trips to the laboratory, and hung out together after school. Nothing out of the ordinary happened at all. In fact, it was quite boring.  
  
It was boring until the last week of school before winter break. Katori- sensai announced during their last in-class lesson that Dr. Mochizuki had offered to let one of the students from their class intern at his lab during the next semester of school. The chosen student would be under one of the other scientists at the facility and would assist them however that scientist desired. They would, however, be promised a roll in taking care of the youkai no matter what else the scientist wanted them to do.  
  
Upon hearing this, the entire class started to buzz with excitement. Everyone, of course, wanted to be the one chosen for the internship, but only one out of the thirty-five in the class could be. The chattering went on for a while before someone asked how they could be picked. All eyes turned to the front of the classroom as they awaited their teacher's answer.  
  
"There will be a test after school on the last day of the semester to see who gets to go. It will be over everything that you have learned about youkai during this class and your lectures from Dr. Mochizuki. The student with the highest grade will earn the internship and will hear from the lab over the winter break. Everyone else will receive their tests back, but will not be contacted by the facility. Does everyone understand the terms?"  
  
The class nodded as everyone began pulling out their books and notes. They would have to study hard to earn this honor, and all of them were going to give it their best shot.  
  
Kagome looked around the room at her classmates as she opened her books to begin studying. They all looked just as eager as she felt, but she really wanted this opportunity. She had not only studied all of the assigned material for the class, she had also found every available book about youkai and read them as well. Kagome now knew even more about the subject than her teacher did, although she never let on that she did. Maybe she did have a shot at this.  
  
The day of the test came and went, as did all of Kagome's finals. By the time school let out for winter, she was completely exhausted mentally. So, what better thing to do after a mentally challenging couple of weeks than hang out with your friends.  
  
Mai and Kagome decided to meet up with a few other friends to eat supper and go see a new movie. They hadn't picked one yet, but there were plenty to chose from. Kagome didn't really care what they saw anyway; she just wanted to relax after studying so hard.  
  
Kin, Mai's boyfriend, was waiting for them at the mall entrance when they arrived, as was a certain other boy. Hojo smiled brightly and waved when he saw them approaching. Kagome smiled, but her teeth were clenched. Trying not to show any annoyance, she leaned over to whisper in her friend's ear.  
  
"Mai-chan, what do you think you're doing? You know I don't really want to go out with Hojo."  
  
"Ahh, Kagome, he's perfect for you. Just be nice. You'll realize how great he is if you just give him a chance," Mai whispered back before running up to Kin and giving him a hug.  
  
"Higarashi-san, it is good to see you again. How have you been?" Hojo asked, bowing politely as Kagome walked up to him. She bowed slightly in return before answering.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, trying to smile her best. She could at least give him a chance like Mai said. "And yourself? I've heard that you're doing really well in school."  
  
The young man laughed, showing off his great smile again. "I have been doing alright, although it is nothing to brag about. You're grades are much higher than mine as always, I'm sure."  
  
Kagome kept her smile on her face as she sighed inwardly. He was great, but he was always far too polite. She wished he would just be real with her and drop all of the pretenses. Of course, she did the same thing to him....  
  
"Alright, you guys, should we go get something to eat? I'm starved," Kin cut into her thoughts. Everyone nodded enthusiastically and off they went to find some food.  
  
At the end of the evening, Mai gave Kagome a ride home, since she had been the one to drive to the mall. Seeing her friend's silent nature on the way home - which wasn't normal - she asked her what was on her mind.  
  
"Nothing," Kagome said. Turning her gaze from the window towards the driver, she smiled. "Just thinking about my tests and everything." Her smile turned into a mock-annoyed glare as she continued, "And about the date you set me up for without even asking me. Thanks, Mai."  
  
Mai smiled back, oblivious to her friend's annoyance. "No problem. He's really just perfect for you; you just don't realize it, yet. You two were so cute when we were little."  
  
Kagome sighed. What would she do with her? Ever since they had been in middle school she had been trying to hook her up with one boy or another. Her recent obsession had been with getting her to go out with Hojo. He was a nice guy, but still. She sighed again. What was she going to do with her?  
  
After she got home, Kagome went to tell her family goodnight and then retreated to her bedroom where she flopped down on her bed. Mai was so happy with Kin. They had been together for a year now. They had met at the beginning of their junior year and were a couple by Christmas. Why couldn't it be that easy for her? What if she didn't ever meet the right person? She was going to graduate after this next semester, and she had never had a boyfriend before! Was there something wrong with her?  
  
Kagome sat up, forcing her thoughts to a halt. Of course there was nothing wrong with her! She just hadn't met the right person yet. He would come one day when it was the right time, and then they would fall in love and live happily ever after. She sighed contentedly, satisfied with her conclusion. Realizing that it was getting late, she went to take a shower before going to bed. Now the only thing bothering her was how long she would have to wait before getting her tests back, and see if she got that internship....  
  
"Kagome! You have some mail down here! Come and get it!" Mrs. Higarashi called through the house when she got home. Laying the mail down on the coffee table, she went into the kitchen to start supper. Hearing her daughter come down the stairs, she turned her head back towards the living area. "It's on the coffee table, dear."  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Kagome said, flipping through the bills and ads for her envelope. Finding it, she opened it quickly to see what it was. She'd already received her grades and she never got mail. A high-pitched squeal could be heard throughout the house as she read what the letter said. She ran into the kitchen to her mother, waving the letter in the air.  
  
"Mom! I got it! I got it! I got the internship at Dr. Mochizuki's lab! This is so awesome! Oh! I gotta call Mai!" In a rush of wind, she was up the stairs and on the phone with her best friend in under five seconds. Mrs. Higarashi laughed as she heard more squealing coming from upstairs.  
  
"So, Kagome, you have been accepted for an internship at a laboratory that studies youkai. This will be a good experience for you. You will learn many good things about history and demons."  
  
"Yes, Grandfather, I get to intern at a youkai lab where I'll learn a lot about the past," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. He was always trying to teach them something about history and evil spirits of some sort. She had never really been interested when he told them his stories.  
  
"Ooo, Sis, that is so cool! Can I come with you sometimes? I wanna see the demons, too," Souta, her little brother, asked, practically bouncing in his seat at the dinner table.  
  
"No, Souta, I don't think you can come with me. The youkai are very dangerous and would eat you up," she said, patting him on the head. Sulking, he continued his supper.  
  
"This will be a great opportunity for you, Kagome. I'm very happy for you. Just make sure that you're careful while you're there. It is a dangerous job," her mother instructed. Kagome nodded and finished her supper, still elated by her news.  
  
Winter break couldn't have gone by any slower after Kagome found out that she had received the internship. She wouldn't be able to start until the first week of the new semester, and it was long in coming. The girl was almost giddy with excitement when school finally started again. She couldn't wait until after school was out to go to the lab and meet Dr. Kumaki. Then she would find out what her job would be like for the next five months.  
  
AN: Yea! A new chapter :) Thanks for reviewing! I won't wait for a review after every chapter before deciding to update, just wanted to be sure that people really like this fic :) If you guys still want another chapter after this, I'll start updating on a regular basis, like once a week or something. It would be faster, but I'm fixing to be really busy. I'm taking Calculus, Physics, Chemistry, Engineering, and PE this semester. But I promise to continue! Please send a review! They absolutely make my day! NEXT CHAPTER: Kagome goes to the lab and discusses her responsibilities with Dr. Kumaki. And she just happens to be there when they go to take care of a certain silver-headed inu-youkai.  
  
ICE-QUEEN605 - Thanks so much :) You're my first review for this story!  
  
Storm-Maker - I'm so glad that you like it! I will keep writing it :) I updated as fast as I could (I wrote all day today). Hope you enjoyed this chapter, too.  
  
Silver Eyes Bright - I liked this idea and just mulled it over in my mind until I came up with something different. I'm glad that you like it :)  
  
hiko ghert() - Thanks a lot for your review! I was about to post when I got it. That's just really cool :) Hearing that its original and good enough to keep it up is really encouraging! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha along with everyone and everything having to do with him belong to people that happen to not be me. The ideas and OC's are mine though :)  
  
The room was cold and dark. If water could have found its way into the cell, you can be sure that it would have been wet as well. As it was, the room was so well built that there wasn't a crack big enough for water to get through. That was the only solace that the creature contained inside could find in having to be caged there.  
  
The muzzle wrapped over its mouth bit harshly into its skin; the guards hadn't been very gentle in putting it back on. The only time it was ever taken off was when the creature got to eat. And even then, it was barely given enough time to inhale its food before they re-muzzled it.  
  
Yes, existence here in Dr. Mochizuki's laboratory was far from the decently pleasurable one it had had before being caught. Or found. The demon hadn't truly been caught; it had been bound by some sort of spell when Mochizuki's hounds had smelt it out. They had to use a modern miko - which weren't anything compared to the ones from the era this demon was used to, mind you - to keep the creature from attacking them and running off before they were able to sedate it.  
  
That was some trick. All they did was poke a needle in its arm, and everything would become hazy and distant. Then the creature would fall asleep or be too far gone to care what it did or was done to it. Not even the demon's it had fought before being bound by that dratted spell had that effect on it. How did these humans do it? Why did they even want to do it?  
  
None of these questions would ever be answered because the youkai couldn't ask them. Somehow the scientists had figured out that there was a connection between it and the other dog-demon that had been in the lab and that this demon's blood had some human characteristics, but they hadn't been able to discover why or how. If only the demon could talk, then everyone's questions would have been answered.  
  
Kicking at the wall and pulling on its chains, the youkai struggled to get out of its cell just like it always did. It would stop when it ran out of the energy it took to keep trying. For some reason, the reality that it wouldn't be able to escape by doing this hadn't yet sunk in. Several hours and multiple threats from the guards later, it finally called it a day.  
  
Settling back into one of the corners, it let the memory of a certain raven- haired girl come to mind. She hadn't even touched it, much less hurt it. It had been a long time since anyone had, or rather hadn't, done that. The youkai wished that she would come back. But wait, it was just a demon. It couldn't wish or even remember things for that matter.  
  
Across Tokyo, a school girl was just walking out the door after her last class. Excitedly, she ran down the street to the bus stop around the corner, careful not to drop her books in the process. It had been such a long day, with tests in half of her classes and then boring lessons in the others. She had thought that school would never let out. But it finally had, and now she was on her way to Dr. Mochizuki's lab.  
  
Giving the bus driver her fare, she sat in the seat closest to the front. She tried to keep her feet from tapping on the floor, as it seemed to irritate her seat mate. After five other stops, the bus came to a halt near the facility. Hopping happily down the steps, Kagome ran the rest of the way down the street to her destination. She took a deep breath as she looked at the entrance, preparing herself for the exciting afternoon that lay ahead of her.  
  
Taking a step inside the building, she wound her way around the building until she found an occupied office. Peering inside, she bowed her head politely to the woman at the desk before asking her question. "Excuse me," she started. "Could you tell me where I could find Dr. Kumaki?"  
  
Thinking for a moment, the woman stood and made her way around the desk to the door. Pointing down the hall to her right, she said, "Take this hall all the way down. Then turn left. Take the second hallway to the right. Dr. Kumaki should be in his office. It's the third door on the right."  
  
"Thank you," Kagome answered, bowing again and taking off down the hall. OK, now left, and then right. Third door, and...found it! She smiled happily as she knocked on the closed door. A stout man answered it and offered for her to come inside.  
  
"You are Higarashi Kagome, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm here for the internship that was offered to my class."  
  
"Very good. You see that stack of papers on that desk over there?" he asked, pointing to the side wall. Kagome nodded. "I need to you type those up. Everything is filled out and there are blank forms in the left drawer. Once you type them up, you'll need to put them in the cabinet in the corner. They are to be alphabetized by the title written on them. This will be good for me since it will lighten my load of paperwork. It will help you because you will be able to read all of my reports. Do you understand all of this?"  
  
Kagome nodded again, excited to get to work even if she wasn't doing anything too fun. She loved learning new things, especially about youkai; and this would be a great way to do that. She snapped back to attention when the doctor started talking again.  
  
"I believe that you were told that you would also be given some responsibilities such as taking care of some of our subjects. We thought that you would be more interested in the stronger youkai, which is why you are working with me. I am in charge of researching and testing the more powerful demons that we have here. You will be in charge of feeding some of the demons under my care. Does that suit you?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she answered enthusiastically. Her eyes were glowing with joy by now. The doctor told her to go ahead and start, so she did. The reports she was to type up and file seemed to be unending, but she just kept going through them one at a time. She hadn't realized how many different types of demons they had here at the facility. She had already gone through and typed at least forty forms, and not one of the demon subjects had been of the same species yet - and these were only the strongest of the youkai they had here.  
  
After typing for a few hours, Kagome's fingers were ready to fall off when Dr. Kumaki stood. "It's time to feed the creatures. I'll show you how to do it today, and then you can start doing it yourself tomorrow. Just remember not to do it by yourself. These are dangerous monsters; you must have at least one guard with you at all times when you're in one of the cells. Is that clear?"  
  
Kagome nodded sharply and swallowed. She was going to have to be careful, but that didn't make it any less fun for her. She could hardly contain herself as she went from cell to cell with the doctor. They were all so interesting. Some were even...cute.  
  
The routine was fairly simple, and Kagome had it down after they had down it three or four times. They would go in with a couple of guards. The food would be set on the floor and then slid across to the demon. You couldn't get too close, you know. Once the youkai had finished eating, the guards would hold it down while the food dish was retrieved. Then they would exit the cell, the guards following behind them.  
  
Kagome was fascinated as she watched them eat. She had, of course, thought that they all would eat like dogs. Even though the occasional one looked fairly human, they were still just animals after all. Although some did just dive in face first and inhale their food, others actually picked it up with their hands and put it in their mouths and bit more civilly, albeit not much.  
  
There was something interesting about the human-like ones, though - besides the fact that they ate with their hands. They all had human-type clothing on, but that didn't surprise Kagome much since she had noticed the dog demon wearing clothes before. What surprised her was that they were all muzzled. The others, even when they had fierce teeth and growled menacingly at them, weren't. And yet these all were. Why was that? After pondering the question for a moment, Kagome shook her head and cleared it out of her mind. They must just be more vicious than the others.  
  
As one of the cell doors closed behind him, Dr. Kumaki turned to Kagome. "Well, Higarashi-san, that is all. You will perform these duties everyday for the rest of your internship here. Do you understand how to do all of them?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I do. Thank you," Kagome replied smiling.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to finish feeding the rest of the demons. You can either stay and watch through the door, or you can leave for today. It's up to you."  
  
"I'd like to stay and watch, please"  
  
"Very well. Just make sure that you don't go into any of the cells that we'll be visiting next. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Dr. Kumaki started for another door with the high school girl bouncing along behind him. She watched in awe as he fed the strongest of the youkai. They were terrifying. She was glad that she wasn't supposed to go into those demons' cages; she was sure that wouldn't have ever come out.  
  
After a while, they came to the last door. The doctor informed her that it led to the most powerful demon that they had contained at the lab. Watching as the door shut behind the man, Kagome cautiously made her way up to it and peered through the window at the top. Her breath caught when she realized which youkai it was.  
  
Inside was the demon in red that had been brought in so that her class could see it. He had recovered from his previous condition and was no longer just submitting to the scientist and his guards. Not that he had really submitted before, but he hadn't truly tried to attack anyone. This time was different.  
  
As soon as the group walked in, the creature stopped pacing around the room and spun to face them. A growl escaped its throat, filling the room. Taking an offensive stance, it readied itself to attack the intruders. Just as it was about to lung towards the guards, they ran towards it and grabbed its arms and legs. Dragging it away from the doctor, they pinned it to the far wall.  
  
One of them freed his hands as the guard next to him took over for him. He moved around to the front of the beast and reached for its muzzle. As he pulled it off, Dr. Kumaki placed the food on the floor just as he had done in the other youkai cells. The guard finished removing the muzzle and walked over to the dish. After kicking it towards the demon, he walked back towards the doctor.  
  
Seeing the food on the floor, the other guards released the creature and joined the others across the cell. The demon attempted to jump across the room to the men, but came to a stop before it even left the ground. Its chains which had been quite slack before were now extremely tight. The only thing it could reach was its food.  
  
After a moment, during which it seemed to be deciding what to do, the youkai quickly sat and ate its food. It, too, ate with its hands. Kagome took note of this, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind. The demon finished its meal in mere minutes, picking up the plate and throwing it at the guards once it was done.  
  
Once the plate had crashed into the wall behind them, the guards again rushed the demon. The muzzle was again wrapped around its face and the chains loosened. Waiting for the doctor to pick up the pieces of the dish and make his way out the door, the guards let go and quickly followed him. The locks clicked back into place as the sounds of the demon pulling at its chains and beating the walls filled the hallway.  
  
Kagome turned her wide eyes to the doctor. Looking down at her, Dr. Kumaki smiled at her frightened expression. He started back down the hall with her trailing after him, ignoring the sounds of the youkai behind them.  
  
"That is why you are not allowed in the cells of the stronger demons. They are extremely dangerous. I trust that I have your word that you won't go in any of those rooms?"  
  
Kagome nodded, not having regained her voice just yet.  
  
"Well, that's all for today. Have a nice evening, and we'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Alright," she managed to say. "Good-bye, Kumaki-san." She then went down the maze of halls to the door and then to the bus stop. She would have a lot to tell her family about when she got home tonight.  
  
AN: Here's chapter three. I think that its much better than the last chapter. Hope that ya'll liked it :) I will be updating this fic every Sunday from now on. Thanks for all the reviews! You have made me so happy :) The next chapter will probably have some history and flashbacks. Kagome and Inuyasha will be interacting soon, don't worry! Please send me a review or e-mail! I love to get them!  
  
ICE-QUEEN605 - I'm glad that you think the story is getting better! I was worried that chapter 2 would be too slow, but you liked it! Thanks!  
  
Issa-chan - Thanks! Its always encouraging for someone to say that someone's a great writer! I hope that this update was soon enough!  
  
Silver Eyes Bright - Glad you're liking the story! I'm going to update every Sunday. Hope that's quick enough! Thanks! :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The same old thing. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof, nor will I ever be able to claim them as my own except in my exceptionally wild imagination. Unless of course they just happen to go up for sale one day and I have the money.... :) Such a nice thought.  
  
*** Everything was right. He had been alone for so long, but now someone actually cared for him. And he cared for her, there was no doubt about that. She was beautiful, with her long black hair and her pale skin.  
  
She was also very powerful; her miko powers brought to their full potential by her vigorous training. Many demons had come after the village that she served and the sacred jewel that she protected, but none of them had ever been able to overpower her. They had all died - except one.  
  
And he was that one. Of course, he wasn't completely demon which could justify her actions. There was some human blood running through his veins. That could have been why she had spared him, in sympathy for his human part.  
  
But that was the one part of himself that he had always despised. He hated the fact that he wasn't a full-blooded demon. It made him a target of every demon and every human. He had never belonged to either race, always being on his own. He could have really chosen either part of himself to prefer, but the demon side was much more powerful. And to him, power meant survival.  
  
But then he had met this miko and she had given him a second chance. He had come to her village for the same reason that all the other demons had, for the sacred jewel. With it, he could become full-youkai. She had stopped him, but left him to live. So, he had come back and tried again and again; and she had let him go every time.  
  
Finally, he had given up trying to take the jewel from her and decided to find out what was so different about this priestess. In effort to achieve this goal, he followed her everywhere, thinking that she did not know; but she did.  
  
She had called him out of his hiding place one day, desiring to talk with him. It was then that she told him that she had spared him because he was like herself, different and alone. She said that they could help each other and be companions. She offered the jewel to him so that he could become human. In that way, he would belong to some race and she would no longer have anything to protect. They could both be normal.  
  
The hanyou hadn't like the idea one bit in the beginning, but as he came to know this woman more and more, he warmed up to it. They were always together, and yet apart because he was not human and she was a miko. And so it was until one day they decided that if he could become human by using the jewel, then they could be together. And he wanted that more than anything.  
  
And so he was to become human once he met with her that day. He waited for her in the forest, as planned; but when she came, something unexpected happened. She attacked him. With her sacred arrow, she bound him to a tree in the midst of the woods, leaving him there for years to come.  
  
If he had not been bound by the miko's spell to the tree, he would have known why she had done it. She had been told that he was planning to take the jewel and leave, leaving her with nothing. Great was their love, but hers was fickle. Trusting the words of another, she betrayed the one who loved her most and bound him under a sacred spell that could only be removed by a priestess. And none would be foolish enough to do so.  
  
Having done this, she turned to the one that had warned her of the half- demon's eminent betrayal and been betrayed herself. The man had turned out to be a demon and had taken the jewel for himself, killing her when he did so. Yes, the half-demon would never be able to hurt her, because she was foolish enough to trust another and fall into his trap, ensuring her own fate. ***  
  
It had been three weeks since Kagome had started her internship at the lab, and everything was going smoothly so far. She would come in every day to a new stack of lab reports - which she was never able to get completely through - and type until her fingers gave out. She would then go about her now routine route of the youkai cells. That was her favorite part of the day. Even though the creatures were vicious and quite terrifying at times, she found them to be absolutely amazing.  
  
After all the reports she had typed up for the doctor, Kagome had learned almost as much about the demons as the doctor had during his research. When she asked him questions about something, he was pleased that her questions were intelligent ones. She was really getting a good grasp of youkai knowledge.  
  
Dr. Kumaki was just getting ready for the girl to arrive when Dr. Mochizuki walked into his office. A bit surprised at his superior's arrival, he quickly stood and bowed to him. "Good afternoon, Doctor. I wasn't expecting you today. Please, have a seat," he said, motioning towards one of the chairs in front of the desk.  
  
"I won't be here long enough to sit down, thank you," the doctor replied, not bothering to return the polite bow. "I wish to talk to you about the young intern that has been working with you. I believe her name is Higarashi Kagome?" The other man nodded. "She seems to have some qualities that I find quite interesting. I would like for you to keep an eye on her. I believe that she may possess some miko qualities and, if so, would be an excellent candidate for some testing. Observe her while she's here and report back to me. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, doctor," the man said, nodding his head. A smile crept its way up Kumaki's features as Mochizuki left his office. Yes, she would be a good test subject indeed if the doctor was correct in his assumption. Sitting back down in his chair, he began to prepare for the girl's arrival once again.  
  
Kagome had come and finished her typing a little while later and was now in the process of feeding the demons she was in charge of. Wandering up and down the corridors, she went in every room that she was allowed into and slid the plates over to the animals. Occasionally, she would catch a glimpse of Dr. Kumaki as he made his rounds through the other youkai cells.  
  
Just after she finished, Kagome saw some researchers run over to the doctor. They were trying to get him to come with them; it seemed that they were in a rush. Walking over to them, she caught the last of their conversation, which was plenty for her to understand the situation.  
  
"Doctor, you must come with us now. We can't loose this subject," one of them was saying between breathes. It appeared that they had run all the way from the other side of the facility.  
  
"I must finish over here; there's only one youkai left that I must tend to."  
  
"We can't wait that long, sir."  
  
"I could finish for you. I promise that I won't get close to the youkai and that I'll take in lots of guards."  
  
Everyone turned to look at her, all of them startled by her sudden appearance. This girl wanted to go into one of the dangerous demons' cells? Was she completely insane? She wasn't big enough to even try to defend herself if things got out of hand. After a moment, the doctor recovered his voice.  
  
"Now, Higarashi-san, you know that its far to dangerous for you to go in there. The demon that is left is the most vicious. I believe that you remember that one."  
  
Kagome swallowed as she remembered the demon, its piercing amber gaze, it fierce snarl.... "I can do it. I'm not afraid of it. You have to go take care of the other youkai anyway."  
  
The doctor considered her proposition for a moment. It was too dangerous for the girl to go in there, but it would be a good way to see if she truly did possess miko powers. If she was in danger from the demon, then her powers would react to protect her. Then they would know for sure. The prospect was far too tempting for the doctor.  
  
"Fine, but be extremely cautious. Do you understand? Do not go anywhere near it. Alright?" Kagome nodded, thrilled to be able to do this job. The doctor nodded and took off down the hall, following the other researchers through the facility.  
  
Kagome turned and walked towards the farthest door. Asking the guards to accompany her in, she took a deep breath as they opened the door. Waiting for a moment, she walked inside the cell.  
  
The demon inside had turned to see who had entered its cell and looked about ready to try to attack them. Just as it was about to attempt to launch itself towards them, it stopped. Its attention riveted on Kagome, it just stood there, seeming to be confused. Before it had time to consider what to do next, the guards were on it, tightening its chains and moving towards its muzzle.  
  
Something went wrong, though. One of the guards slipped while pulling up the slack in the chain. Since they had to basically take the chains off of the youkai in order to tighten them, the demon now had a free hand, which it decided to use. Flinging the first guard off, it quickly freed itself of both the guards and the rest of its restraints.  
  
The men began to pick themselves up from the floor, planning to recapture the demon. They were too slow, though, as the youkai managed to send them all flying against the wall that Kagome was now backed up to. Without more than a moment's hesitation, Kagome flew into action herself.  
  
"All of you, get out of here!" she ordered, pointing towards the door. Four of the five guards did as they were told, limping out of the cell as quickly as they could. The last tried to drag the girl along with him; but before he could get a hold of her, the demon charged at him and flung him out the door with the rest. The door closed with a swish behind him, the automatic timer on the locks having run out. Kagome heard the locks on the door click closed. Turning to look at the demon, she was met by a piercing amber gaze that seemed to rip her apart from the inside. Slowly, ever so slowly, the youkai advanced towards her.  
  
AN: I'm sooo sorry that this is Monday and I said I would update on Sunday! I got really far behind on my homework and had to finish it since it was all due today! I promise to do better from now on. And then, I make it up to you by leaving you with a cliffhanger. The next chapter...well, if I told you what was in the next chapter then it wouldn't be a cliffhanger now would it? ^_^ I'm going to go hide now. Don't throw anything sharp!  
  
Issa-Chan - I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter :) Hope that you liked this one just as much! I always wonder if I'm keeping everything consistent instead of a good chapter and then a not-so-good chapter. LOL :) Sorry that I updated a bit late, but I'll update on Sunday this week! Thanks again!  
  
cheeky - It's great to hear that you think that this is interesting! It makes me extremely happy :) They'll interact soon I promise...I just couldn't pass this up! It was a great stopping point. I update every Sunday!  
  
Storm-Maker - Yeah, I know. Aren't they really mean? Don't worry, I'm sure that they'll get what's coming to them! :) Happy to read that you like the progression of the plot! Hope you liked this chapter, too :)  
  
Silver Eyes Bright - Thanks! Glad that I update quick enough; I really don't want to make ya'll wait forever for the next update, but I want it to be good :) I'm glad that you're being patient with me and how long I've kept Inu and Kag apart. You know, good things come to those that wait! It'll be next chapter! :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to me! Oh wait...this is reality isn't it? *sniffling* I mean...doesn't belong to me. On with the story, because it is mine!  
  
Kagome felt her breathing stop as she watched the terrifying demon approach. As it raised its hand in the air to strike, she turned her head away and brought her hands up in front of herself to block the attack. Her eyes closed tightly, she waited for the impact of the blow; but it never came. A crash was heard from the other side of the room, but she didn't feel anything.  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes and scanned the room, completely confused. Wasn't the youkai just right in front of her, about to kill her? Where was it now? A crumpled red figure on the other side of the cell caught her attention as it tried to push itself back to its feet. It failed as its arms gave out, and it hit the floor once again.  
  
Kagome realized that the demon had been hurt, sent flying across the room even, but by whom? She looked around, trying to figure the situation out. She was the only one in the cell with the demon, so it must have been her that had hit it. Realizing that her hands were still in the air, she brought them closer to her face to inspect them. They were tingling slightly. Had she really attacked the youkai without knowing it? How on earth did she do that?!  
  
When the demon tried to stand and fell once again, Kagome snapped back to reality. She had injured one of the research subjects. Even though it had attacked her and probably would have received quite a beating for it, she hadn't ever wanted to hurt it herself. Rushing over to it, she knelt down to inspect the damage.  
  
Pulling on the demon's shoulder to turn it towards her, she winced as she noticed that it was actually bleeding from her unplanned attack. How could she do that? She never hurt anything, and here she had nearly knocked the youkai out with one hit that she had never intended to deliver.  
  
Suddenly, the demon hissed, knocking her hand away. Growling and grimacing in pain, the youkai managed to pull itself up into a sitting position and curl up to be as far away from the human girl as possible. Kagome tried again, but was once again pushed away – this time a snarl accompanying the fierce growl.  
  
Pausing for a moment to consider what to do, Kagome began to speak in a calm voice, even though she was almost quivering in fear from being in so close to the demon. "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you. I know you can't understand me, but I want to help you." She reached up and undid the collar of her shirt. Sliding the sailor collar off and ripping it so that she could use it as bandages, she continued trying to calm the injured youkai.  
  
"Shh, don't move. I just need to take care of your wound for you. It's OK," she said. The demon continued to growl and glare at her, but less intensely than before. It didn't even flinch when she applied pressure to the make-shift bandage to stop the bleeding, but she caught the pain that flickered in its eyes. Those eyes - they were so intense. She had never seen eyes like the youkai's. How could a creature such as a demon have such eyes?  
  
When she was done tending to the demon's injuries, she backed away from it slowly and made her way to the other side of the room. She spoke in soothing tones the entire time, making sure not to make any sudden moves or loud noises; she didn't want to risk upsetting or startling the demon. It seemed to have calmed quite a bit by now, although it still watched her warily.  
  
As soon as the door had shut behind them, the guards had all taken off running down the hallway. They had to find someone quick; they couldn't do anything for the girl unless the door was open, and that wouldn't happen unless someone with the security codes was there. When the timer had run out on the door, it had set the locks to high security so the guards could no longer get in. Whoever had thought that that was a smart idea should've thought again; the girl was probably dead by now, having been locked in a cell with the most fiercesome youkai on the compound.  
  
Finally finding the man they were looking for, the guards burst into the room. "Sir, you must come, now! We have a serious problem; we'll explain on the way." As soon as this had left the guard's mouth, he turned and ran back down the hall, being followed by the other four guards and the doctor.  
  
"What on earth happened?" Dr. Mochizuki yelled as he ran down the corridors. That, of course, wasn't a necessary question; he knew exactly what happened. Actually, he knew even more than the guards knew. He had been watching from the surveylance room and had seen the girl strike the demon. She was, in fact, a miko; but he didn't tell the guards that.  
  
"The intern girl was with us in demon forty-seven's cell for its feeding. I slipped and it got loose. It attacked and we ran out the door. When I tried to pull the girl out with me, the demon knocked me out the door. The door closed and locked behind us, and then we ran to get you."  
  
"So you don't know what happened after you ran out the door? You just left?!"  
  
"Yes, sir. We couldn't do anything else, so we came to get you as quickly as possible."  
  
"If anything has happened to her, you're all fired! Do you understand?"  
  
The guards nodded wordlessly. They had already known that, but it was just sinking in now. They would probably all be out of work within the next ten minutes. And the girl – she would probably be dead.  
  
Kagome and the demon heard approaching footsteps as the troop screeched to a halt outside the door. The doctor peered through the window to make sure that everything was the same as it was when he had been dragged out of the camera room. Smiling mentally when he noted that it was, he turned back to the anxious guards. Anger radiated off of the doctor as he began to speak. The man would have made a great actor; he was actually ecstatic about the whole thing.  
  
"She's dead." The guards' eyes widened and their faces paled with those two words. Their hearts sunk; they had allowed someone to be killed by one of the demons and had lost their jobs all in under twenty minutes. The doctor snapped them out of their thoughts when he decided to continue.  
  
"I don't ever want to see any of you here again. Do you understand?" he asked, his glare growing ever deadlier. The guards nodded and turned to walk back down the hallway, their heads hung low. They didn't even bother to argue or plead. They had disgraced themselves; they had failed.  
  
An evil glint came to the doctor's eyes as he watched the guards leave. That was far too easy. Now he had a new subject, and no one could say anything. They were the only witnesses, and they thought that she was dead. All he had to do now was inform the family of their unfortunate loss, and she would be all his. He leaned against the door, waiting for Dr. Kumaki to make his way back to the cell.  
  
When he finally came back a half-hour later, Dr. Kumaki looked extremely worried. He had heard that something had happened with the young intern after he had left. As much as he would have enjoyed studying the miko and her powers, he didn't think he could live with himself if something had really happened to her. He walked up to Dr. Mochizuki and inquired about the situation. The other doctor jerked his head towards the door behind him, and Kumaki walked over to look inside.  
  
There was the girl, completely unharmed if not a little scared, sitting against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. What had happened? Scanning the rest of the room, his eyes fell on the demon on the other side. It was slumped against the wall with something wrapped partly around its midsection. It seemed to be injured. The demon was half glaring at the other occupant of the room, but was making no advances towards her nor did it seem to be planning to do so in the near future. Now the man was completely confused.  
  
Dr. Mochizuki smirked at his co-worker's baffled expression as he turned back to face him. Knowing that he wanted an explanation, he pushed himself from his position against the wall.  
  
"I was right; she is a miko," he said. Most of the confusion left Kumaki's face, but he still didn't fully understand the situation. Mochizuki continued.  
  
"One of the guards slipped up and let the demon loose. They ran out the door, which shut behind them and locked her inside. When the youkai tried to attack her, her power came to the surface and she knocked him across the room. It took her a minute to realize what happened, but then she ran over and took care of the demon."  
  
Kumaki nodded, understanding a bit more. He still had a question or two, though. "What happened to the guards?"  
  
"I fired them. They ran off before anything happened and believed me when I told them she was dead."  
  
Confusion once again passed over the other doctor's face, but it was gone quickly, replaced with a conspiratory expression. "So they think she's dead and no one knows any different, eh? This means that she gets to stay here with us, doesn't it?" he stated more than asked, a wicked smile curling his lips.  
  
"Of course. We wouldn't want her to leave so soon, would we?" he smiled as well, even more cruelly. "I need you to inform her family of her death and the situation surrounding it. Can you handle that?" The other man nodded. "Good. Now, her powers seem to be brought out when attacked; so leave her here for the next couple of weeks. The longer she's in the presence of danger, the more her powers will come out."  
  
Kumaki nodded again as Mochizuki left the hall. The doctor was left alone in front of the cell, deciding what to tell the girl. She wouldn't be happy with their decision, that was for sure; but she wasn't going to get a say in the matter.  
  
Knocking on the window, the doctor slid it open. Even if the demon had been able to make it to the door fast enough, it wouldn't have been able to do anything through the window; it was barred. Kagome turned her head slowly to where the noise had originated from.  
  
"Dr. Kumaki," she said, dazed slightly. She was still quite confused about the entire thing. What had she done earlier, anyway? And why wasn't the demon attacking her, or at least growling at her? She was brought out of her haziness with the doctor's next words, however.  
  
"Higarashi-san. You forgot to tell us something when you came here." He waited until she cocked her head in bewilderment before he continued. "You're a miko, and now you've managed to injure one of our subjects. Not that we mind; it will be fine. We've decided that you'l be staying here with us for a while. For the next couple of weeks you'll be in this cell with that demon. I'd step carefully around it if I were you; it might just decide to attack you without warning. Once you've demonstrated your powers a bit more, we'll move you to another cell and start other tests. You're going to be one our favorite subjects, Higarashi-san. It's not often that we get to study a real live miko with enough power to harm a youkai as strong as that one. Enjoy your stay." Finished with his little speech, the man walked away and towards his office. He had a phone call to make.  
  
AN: Here's chapter 5! Yea! There was a little I/K in this one, and, as I bet you can guess, there's more to come! Next Chapter: Kagome has a change of heart towards her cell mate and demons in general. Possible appearances: A certain full-demon might show up, but that might not be till the chapter after next. Hope ya'll enjoyed! I love all my readers!  
  
To all reviewers: Thanks for all the reviews! I absolutely love you guys!  
  
Issa-Chan – Glad you think its cool :) Yes, I have a heart! See? I didn't leave a cliff-hanger this time!  
  
Storm Maker – Am I really that good at evil cliff-hangers? Wow :) That's quite a compliment! Yes, I totally agree. I completely love to hate the doctors, and I created them! I'm glad that the timing and plot is good. I'm getting a pretty good idea of where exactly all of this is going, so I'll try to keep it that way!  
  
Silver Eyes Bright – Glad that you like the timing on the updates ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

Dislcaimer: I'm gonna have to do this again, aren't I? *Takes deep breathe* Inuyasha doesn't belong to me but to other very rich people.  
  
For the next few days, Kagome stayed on her side of the room while the youkai stayed on its. Not that she was scared of it; she just didn't move from her spot except to get the plates of food they slid to her through a small opening at the bottom of the door. Strange that she hadn't noticed those before. She guessed that they were a safety precaution, just in case one of the demon's was loose like the one in her cell was.  
  
The high school girl spent those days curled up against the wall with her head on her knees crying into her skirt. She wanted to go home; she was being treated like some science experiment and didn't find it to be at all enjoyable. The only consolation she had was the fact that her cellmate didn't attack her. In fact, it didn't even growl at her.  
  
The youkai was annoyed with its new cellmate, however. It would glare at the girl as she sat across from it, sniffling and crying. The salty smell and noisy crying were wearing on the demon's hypersensitive senses, and it was about ready to do something to shut the girl up.  
  
But it just sat there, staring. The high school girl confused it to no end. Humans were dispicable creatures; they tortured demons and locked them up. Why hadn't this girl done anything to it? She had burned its chest, yes; but then she had helped it. That in itself was confusing. If the girl wasn't completely the opposite of every human that the demon had come into contact with over the past ten years, maybe it would have the frame of mind to do something other than crouch in its corner and glare at her.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, Kagome came to a realization. She wasn't being treated unfairly because she was being treated like one of the demons on the compound and she wasn't anything like them. She was being treated unfairly because nothing should be treated in that manner.  
  
Not that that made her feel any better. The demons being kept there at the facility had been used in experiments that were harmful, and yet she hadn't cared until now. Not until she had been put in the same situation and discovered what was really going on. She could have done something before all this happened if she hadn't been so blind to who these people really were.  
  
And so she sat, contemplating her loss and failure along with her terrifying new circumstances. It wasn't until three days after she had been locked in the cell with the demon that she actually spoke again. The poor guard that had shoved the food under the door was yelled at for a good half-hour before she finally quit, but that wasn't before she had called everything she could think of without going against her code of not cursing.  
  
During her rampage, the youkai had stared wide-eyed at her, its sensitive ears flattened back against its head to block the noise out. She had been so quiet before, besides the frustrating crying. Then she had suddenly stood up and started yelling so loud that the people on the other side of the compound had surely heard her. She sure did have some massive mood swings.  
  
Later that evening, after the guard had caustiously asked for the plates back, Kagome sat back against her wall again, a thoughtful look in place. She scanned the room with her eyes, taking in the space that she was to be living in for a while as well as the demon she was to share it with. The youkai didn't seem as frightening to her anymore, just sitting there staring curiously at her. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad; at least she hadn't been eaten, yet.  
  
Sighing, she let her downcast gaze fall to the floor. "I'm so sorry," she said, so quietly that the demon had to strain to hear. "I know you don't understand me, but I'm really very sorry.  
  
"I didn't understand anything before. When I came here, I only wanted to learn about youkai; they're so interesting. I thought that that was all they did here, but I was wrong. No one, nothing, should ever be treated like this. I don't care if it's a person or a demon; neither one should be put through this.  
  
"I never would have realized that if I hadn't been put in this situation, and I know that. But I don't think that way just because I was locked in here with you and forced to become part of an experiment. I never wanted to hurt any of you demons; it upset me every time I saw them do something harmful to a youkai. But I didn't do anything about it. I should have, even if I did think that you were just monsters that had to be dealt with that way. If that's the way it is, then we shouldn't be trying to research demons at all."  
  
A smile made its way across her pretty features as Kagome looked up at the demon still staring at her, confusion etched into its expression. She laughed. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. You can't understand me anyway; I just feel better that I said it. I'm probably loosing my mind sitting here talking to a demon, but that's OK. As long as I can still smile about it, it will be alright."  
  
Still smiling, she stretched out and laid her head on the floor. She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed. She was asleep in mere seconds.  
  
The youkai blinked, now more confused than ever. She had talked to it – and smiled! What was wrong with this girl? Surely she was afraid of it, wanted to do something to it. She couldn't possibly just want to be nice; there was just no way.  
  
The demon snapped back to attention when the girl shifted. She was curled up on the floor, shivering. Apparently, the school uniform she was still wearing wasn't doing much to block out the cold of the room.  
  
Crawling softly across the floor, the youkai hovered over her, peering down at her sleeping form. She looked peaceful now, much different from her raging form displayed earlier. She shivered again, pulling her knees in closer to herself to try and keep her bodyheat around her.  
  
The figure watching her sighed softly, reaching up and behind its head. Pulling the outer shirt it wore off, it draped it across the sleeping girl and made its way back to its side of the room. Once there, it laid down itself, deciding it should get some sleep, too. Closing its eyes, its breathing soon fell into rhythm with that of the girl.  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke slowly to the sounds of the guards changing in the hall. Yawning, she decided to just lie there for a few moments before sitting up; she was actually comfortable...and warm.  
  
Warm? Since when had she been warm in this place? It was always freezing in there. Sitting up, her blanket slid off of her shoulders and into her lap. She looked down and fingered the material. It looked like the outfit the demon wore. Kagome turned her gaze towards her companion, noticing that it was missing its red kariginu.  
  
Folding the clothing and standing up, she walked across the cell, her shoes clicking on the floor. The demon looked up at her as she handed the kariginu back to it, placing it in its lap. The youkai stared at it for a moment, before turning its attention back to Kagome as she spoke.  
  
"Thank you," she said, quietly. "I hope that you weren't too cold without it." And with that, she turned around and walked back to her spot on the other side of the room.  
  
Sighing, she sat back down. Now she was confused. Why would demon do something like that? Demons weren't smart enough to think of doing something kind for someone else like that, were they? She sighed again, her brows knit in confusion; she just didn't know what to think anymore.  
  
Silence once again reigned for a good portion of the day, but this time the demon wasn't glaring at the girl. It seemed to be almost lost in its own thoughts, looking at the wall or the ceiling most of the time. The silence was broken by the arrival of their food.  
  
After they had eaten and the plates had been taken away, Kagome looked over at the demon. She seemed to be concentrating on something, which made the youkai a bit suspicious of what exactly she was thinking about. Finally, she said something.  
  
"I wish I had something to call you. I mean, if I am going to sit around talking to you it would be good to have a name to call you. I don't think that the number they've assigned you would work very well. Guess I'll just have to make one up," she said, clapping her hands together, smiling. Man, was this girl baffling. First she just sits there sighing all day, and then she wants to play "lets name the youkai?"  
  
"Let's see, what would be a good name for you? Jiro? No. Kin? That would go good with your eyes, but I'm not sure that it would work. Ummm, what other names are there? Michio? No, that one's no good either...." She continued to ramble, suggesting names and then shaking her head at them. This went on for quite a while before a name was finally decided upon.  
  
"Inu...yasha."  
  
Kagome looked up, blinking in surprise. Who had said that? She certainly hadn't; she hadn't even thought of that name besides the fact that it had been a man's voice. Looking around, she again found that she and the demon were the only ones in the room.  
  
"What?" she asked, surprise and bewilderment written plainly across her face.  
  
"Inuyasha," the youkai spoke again, this time a bit more clearly. Its voice sounded as if it hadn't been used in ages, hoarse and cracking.  
  
"That's your name?" Kagome asked, still not quite comprehending the situation. The demon nodded, its eyes locked on hers. "It fits you," she said, smiling. "I'm Kagome." The youkai just continued to stare at the girl, its faint not almost escaping her notice, but not quite.  
  
"Good. Now you have a name that I can address you with." Suddenly her smile vanished, her eyes growing large as she exclaimed, "You can talk?!"  
  
The youkai started, its mouth dropping open slightly. Had she just now noticed? Oi, this girl was frustrating. "Of course...I can," the demon said, a bit of annoyance filling its tone. Its speech was still a bit choppy and its voice hoarse from lack of use. "What do you think I am?"  
  
The girl was speechless, utterly speechless. The demon could talk? Why hadn't it done so before? She had been around a lot of demons by now, and she hadn't ever seen any of them talk. Could they all talk and just didn't, or was it just this one? Boy, if any more confusion could have been added to the room, it would have been.  
  
AN: I am so so so so so sorry! I didn't update last Sunday and I wanted to! These past two weeks have be really hectic with tests and homework and stuff. I promise not to do it again if it is within the realm of possibility! I hope that ya'll liked this chapter, and are excited about having some questions answered, although Kagome seems to have quite a few, huh? Next Chapter: Kagome gets some questions answered and finds out what demons really are. Coming next Sunday, I promise! ^_^ Please Review!  
  
suicidal hamster – I'm so glad that you like this :) Its fun to hear that people have never read anything like this; its very encouraging! Sorry that the update wasn't as quick as normal, but I usually update every Sunday. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Silver Eyes Bright – I know! I can't stand Mochizuki or Kumaki at all; they treat Kagome and Inuyasha really evilly. Hope you liked this chapter :) Thank you for reviewing diligently! I really appreciate it!  
  
Draconic Ban-sidhea – Glad to hear that you like the idea :) Inuyasha can speak, its just been awhile since he's had the chance. Hope that you liked this chapter and that it answered your questions. If it didn't, they'll be answered in the next chapter. You'll just have to wait with Kagome :)  
  
Issa-Chan – Wow! That's the most enthusiastic review I've gotten. I love it! :) Inuyasha said something in this chapter! Goodness, I waited until the sixth chapter of an Inuyasha fanfiction before I gave him any lines. "Yeah, stupid girl! What's up with that? I'm the star of the show you know!" "......" ^_^ hehe Anyway, he'll have more to say later :) I'm gonna update every Sunday, if at all possible. Hope you keep enjoying it! Thanks for reviewing so faithfully!  
  
ICE-QUEEN605 – Glad that you think its getting good! Sorry it took me so long to update; I got completely bogged down with stuff. I'll update next Sunday! :)  
  
purplepeopleeater – So happy that I was able to surprise you! That's always fun. Shippou will have a bit part in the story, but Miroku and Sango will not. Since its set in modern times, and they should've died like 500 years ago, I figured it would make the story seem more factual. There will be Miroku and Sango look alikes, though! They'll look alike, sounds alike, act alike...basically, Miroku and Sango with different names. Thanks for reviewing! :)  
  
Inutashio – I like your name, really cool :) Anyway, glad that you like the story. Don't worry; I'll keep going until its finished :)  
  
Storm-Maker – It is truly infruiating how they're treating Kagome, but at least she gets to be with Inuyasha, right? I'm so happy that you're waiting for the next chapter with excitement, I'm just sorry that it took me so long to update. Won't happen again! :) Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all of your reviews; I look forward to them! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Its sad, but true. Inuyasha and everyone in the series and all ideas related to it do not belong to me; I'm just using them for my story :)  
  
Kagome's mouth was hanging open by now. The demon had spoken to her, told her its – his – name. Now he looked both shocked and annoyed and had asked her what she thought he was. What was that supposed to mean? With the look she was getting at the moment, it probably meant something along the lines of "Do you think I'm just some stupid animal that can't think on its own?" Of course, she did. But now she was beginning to change her mind about this demon, about all demons for that matter.  
  
"I...I...I don't know. I didn't th...think demons could talk; the d...doctors said that you weren't capable of it," the girl managed to stutter out. The demon snorted and looked away. Of course the doctors hadn't told her that demons could talk; they didn't know themselves. Maybe they would have if they had experimented on that particular part of youkai behavior, but they had never really been interested and had too many pre- conceived notions about demons anyway.  
  
"Feh. Most demons can talk. We're not just stupid beasts, you know," Inuyasha retorted, his glare sliding over to rest on the girl. She continued to stare blankly at him, trying to absorb what was happening at the moment. Finally, she got her wits back.  
  
"Most demons talk? Why haven't I heard any of you talk before, especially you?" she asked, looking questioningly at the demon before her. He turned his head back to her, clearing his throat before speaking again.  
  
"Because the ones that can talk are muzzled so that they can't." So saying, he pointed over to the muzzle still lying on the floor of the room. Malice had filled his voice as he spoke, his tone dropping dangerously low. The school girl could almost feel the anger radiating off of him; apparently, years in the facility had done nothing to his spirit but had added to his ferocity.  
  
"Oh," was all Kagome could say. She had forgotten about that; the demon had worn a muzzle for the past ten years, making it impossible for him to speak. However... "But you haven't had that on since I've been in here, and you still didn't talk. Why not?"  
  
"I didn't know if it was worth it," the demon responded, looking at the ground before fixing her with his gaze once more. "I wanted to see what kind of person you were first. You could have lied to me if you had known I'd understand."  
  
Kagome couldn't hide her shock at his statement completely. This was a demon, a cold-blooded killer; and he wanted to take the time to figure her out instead of just concluding that she was like every other human on the compound and ripping her throat out? Wow. He hadn't judged her, even after everything they'd put him through; and yet she had judged him by what she had been taught every youkai was like. Ashamed, she looked down at the ground before speaking again.  
  
"I didn't lie. It was all the truth. I really am sorry; none of this should have ever happened to you." She began to cry softly, realizing just how horrible the situation must have been for the demon, and every other demon in the facility. They were just like regular people, except that they were stronger and had more power. That's why they had been locked up, because humans that had known the truth about them like Dr. Mochizuki were scared. Now she was mad. The cowards had no right to be called humans; they were the monsters.  
  
Even as the youkai sensed Kagome go from depressed to angered, he could still hear her crying. Not again, he thought. I can't take much more of this crying stuff. Its going to get really annoying, besides the fact that I hate to see girls cry.  
  
"Come on, girl. Stop crying," he commanded, frustration clearly audible in his tone. He shrunk back when she looked back up at him, though, her anger coming off of her in waves. "Please?"  
  
"I'm gonna get those stupid doctors! The idiotic, cowardly, two-faced...." There she went again. His ears were going to hurt in the morning. Sighing, Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head in an attempt to block the girl's ranting out. You had to admit, the girl had some powerful lungs.  
  
A while later, Kagome's rampage finally came to a halt. She had called the doctors and everyone else working at the compound everything and anything under the sun and listed various threats, should she ever get free of her cell. Inuyasha decided that she was either like this all the time – boy, wouldn't that be great – or that everything had built up during the first few days she was there and had remained silent. Suddenly, her muffled crying didn't seem so bad anymore.  
  
By the time she had finished, it had become quite late. Yawning, she laid down on the hard floor once again, her back against the wall. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, succeeding after nearly an hour. The demon simply watched her as she tried to make herself comfortable, knowing that it was close to impossible to do. And he should know; after all, he'd tried everything himself already. Having clothing that used excess material helped; he had to admit that.  
  
Inuyasha stood and slowly padded across the floor to the girl. Draping his hoari over her slight form once more, he sat down next to the girl with a sigh. Didn't he despise humans? Yes, of course he did! Since when did he care if they were cold or uncomfortable? Since...since she had been kind to him.  
  
If it had been any of those other humans that she had been with that day, he could have cared less. Even in the shape he had been in when they had dragged him into the examination room, every one of those stupid humans had reached over to mess with his ears, many of them missing and hitting his head instead. If it had been one of them, they would have ended up shred to pieces within the first five minutes. But this girl was different.  
  
He hadn't spoken for the first few days she had been there, and not just because his voice wasn't used to being used after so long; although, that did play a part. He had truly just wanted to see if she was really as kind as she seemed to be. The demon had thought that all such people had been eradicated from the world, but then she had come and shown him mercy when he had shown her none.  
  
He had attacked her the first day, and yet she had tended to his wounds after she unwittingly attacked him. He had done nothing to persuade her to be kind to him in any way, and yet she had not only been kind but had apologized to him for things that other people had done. What was going on with this girl?  
  
Maybe she was different from the other humans, not that he was going to let know that he thought so. He wasn't going to let his guard down anytime soon, not again. Not after what had happened the last time.  
  
Walking back across the room to his spot, Inuyasha stretched out on the floor and attempted to go to sleep himself. It took him a bit longer than Kagome; he had too much on his mind. Trust was not something to be taken lightly, or something to hand out to everyone.  
  
Kagome woke the next morning to find the red jacket covering her once again. Looking over at the sleeping youkai, she smiled. Everyone was so afraid of him; he was the most dangerous demon that was kept at the facility. Yet, he was actually very kind-hearted. He had given her his own warm covering so that she wouldn't be cold. She waited for him to wake up before wandering across the cell and handing it to him.  
  
"Keep it," he said, pushing her hands, and the hoari along with them, back. "It doesn't get any warmer in here, and you bother me when you move around to get warm." Trying to glare to make it look as if he were truly annoyed, he stretched a bit before returning to his sitting position. Kagome, to his surprise, sat down next to him.  
  
Looking at her curiously, he asked, rather roughly, "Oi, girl, what are you doing? Aren't you going to go back over there?" As he finished, he waved his hand in the direction of "her side" of the cell.  
  
Kagome merely smiled and shook her head, quite content to be right where she was. "If we're going to be cell mates, there's no sense in us sitting across the room from each other like we don't like one another. Besides, I almost half to yell across the entire room to talk to you."  
  
"No, you don't. I have 'dog-like' hearing, remember? I can hear you just fine."  
  
Keeping her smile in place, the girl shook her head again, "But I can't hear you; you talk so quietly. Besides, if its cold, the best way to stay at least semi-warm is to sit next to someone."  
  
The youkai stared at her for a moment, trying to keep his mouth from falling agape. Now she was wanting to sit by him? This girl really was crazy. Didn't she realize that he was a demon? That he had claws and fangs? And yet, she didn't act as if she was scared of him at all. Slowly, Inuyasha slowly got over his shock and relaxed against the wall, having stiffened when she sat down.  
  
Just as he was about to drift off into his thoughts, Kagome started talking. "So, how did you end up in here? I mean you're really strong, so they obviously couldn't have caught you easily or anything," she said, looking hopefully at the demon.  
  
Anger flickered across Inuyasha's features as he remembered how he had been caught and thrown in there like a regular dog, but it was gone as quickly as it came. It was there long enough for Kagome to notice, though, as well as the other emotions mixed in with it. She couldn't quite put her finger on what they all were, but along with the anger was pain.  
  
"I was bound with a spell to a tree for who knows how long and then they found me. The person that they got to undo the spell kept me from moving or attacking until they knocked me out. Then I woke up here."  
  
"You were bound with a spell? What kind of spell?" Kagome asked, now intrigued by his story.  
  
"One that halts time around you; I was frozen in time." Inuyasha's voice had become quiet, but it had not lost its harshness. Anger burned in his eyes, but his expression was distant, as if he was looking into the past, into the time before he was bound to the tree.  
  
"Someone did that to you? Why? Who would want to do that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha contemplated not answering; she was being quite nosy today. But he had already started answering her questions. What were a couple more?  
  
"A miko did it. I didn't know why then, but now I do." he stated, looking sideways at Kagome.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened slightly. A miko had placed a curse of sorts on him, causing him to be sealed in time for years, maybe decades or even centuries. She was a miko herself. Now his actions towards her made a bit more sense, considering that he had stayed far away from her, although he should have wanted to kill her even more then. As he had finished his answer, hatred had mingled with the malice in his voice. Kagome was suddenly very happy that she wasn't the one that had put the spell on him.  
  
AN: Sorry its a bit late in the evening (12:30 am for those who are wondering), but its been one crazy weekend! I've been doing Chemistry, Engineering, and Physics homework all day long. Who goes to a tutoring session that lasts 'til midnight?! Anyway :) Hope ya'll liked this chapter! Next Chp: Its gonna be a surprise, so I'm not gonna spoil it! ^_^ I'm so evil! My next update will be...I don't know when. Its spring break and I'm going home for the first time in two months (oh the excitement!!!) and might have to post it from there. But, no worries! It will be up around Sunday sometime! Please Review! They make my day really great and motivate better and faster writing! :)  
  
Silver Eyes Bright – So glad that its so interesting :) I had at least read a couple of summaries about Inuyasha being part of an experiment of some sort, and thought I would put a different spin on it :) Its nice to know that there are people out there with tests and projects that weigh them down ;) I have 3 tests this week, not to mention the design project we just got in engineering. It'll be fun, though :) Hope you liked this chapter! The next one will be out soon! Thanks!  
  
MiraiYume – I'm so happy that you stumbled across my story :) I thought hard about how to write my summary so that people would read it, too! Its great to hear that it works! I think every thing's gonna go pretty slow, that way its a bit longer and will give ya'll more to read ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Storm-Maker – Its so encouraging to hear that I had you on the edge of your seat with the last chapter; I was afraid it was gonna be a little draggy :) I'll be updating as soon as possible with the next chapter, so don't get too dizzy! We wouldn't want you to knock yourself out so you couldn't read anymore! ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks!  
  
purplepeopleeater – I hope that this chapter answered you questions and that you liked it! Inuyasha just hadn't talked for like ten years, so he wasn't used to being able to. The others still can't because of the muzzles and everything. About the cursing thing...I don't curse myself and won't write it. So you'll have to use your imagination on that one. But I'll make sure that he stays pretty much true to form everywhere else! Thanks for reviewing and for the questions! They're great :) 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters or ideas therein. However, this story and all the ideas and OC's in it are mine to claim! Yea! I own something! ^_^  
  
The rest of the morning had gone by in silence. Kagome couldn't think of anything to say in response to Inuyasha's last statement, and he sure wasn't going to start up another conversation. They just drifted off in their own thoughts, Kagome thinking about why the demon next to her hadn't tried to kill her yet and Inuyasha in thoughts not to far from hers.  
  
It had been so long ago, even for him. Ten years had passed for him since the miko had pinned him to that tree. "I didn't know why then, but now I do." That was true. The priestess had had no reason to do what she had done, and it had baffled Inuyasha for some time. Until he realized that she had betrayed him.  
  
She had been toying with him the whole time, just waiting for him to drop his guard so that she could kill him. But he had won; he was alive again. If he ever found out that she was still alive, he would find her and kill her himself.  
  
Which brought him back to the girl sitting next to him. She looked much like the priestess from his past and was also a miko. Perhaps it had been such a long time that this girl was an ancestor of the priestess. He had actually mistaken her for the miko when he had first seen her. That would have been the time for him to take his revenge on her, but something had stopped him.  
  
She had looked at him with pity and sympathy. The other miko had never done that. Oh, yes, she had told him that she loved him and wanted to be with him forever; but she had never really felt sympathy for him, even when she wanted it from him. She had wanted to use him to rid herself of her responsibility so that she could be normal.  
  
But what about him? Didn't she ever even think about the fact that him becoming human could have had fatal consequences? During his life before her, he had made many enemies, including his own brother, who would have loved to find he was only a weak human. He wouldn't have been able to defend himself or her from them without his half-demon powers. Had she ever even cared?  
  
No, she hadn't. The moment he had let down his guard and promised to become human, she had betrayed him. That was all any of it was for; she hadn't meant any of it. But he had trusted her.  
  
The girl sitting next to him in the cell was just like her. She was trying to get him to drop his guard so that she could kill him, or worse. Help those other stupid humans with whatever they wanted to do. And yet he felt that there was something different about her. She seemed so innocent and sincere. She hadn't been lying, that much he knew. He would have smelled it if she had been. Why he had never realized that the miko from the past was lying, he would never know. He had sensed something wrong about her from the beginning and ignored it.  
  
Even if Kagome was descended from the miko, there was a difference between them; she smelled different and had a different air about her. Maybe she really was a nice person that just wanted to be kind to him. For the moment, at least, he wouldn't do anything to harm her.  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted when the food dishes were slid into the room. Getting up, Kagome picked up their food and brought it back to where Inuyasha was still sitting. Handing him his plate, she sat down in front of him and began to eat her own food.  
  
"Thanks," he said quietly, eyeing her suspiciously before turning his attention to his plate and following her example. Kagome looked up and smiled before continuing to eat. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad in here; at least they got along alright.  
  
Kagome ended up staying in the room with Inuyasha for the rest of the week before the guards came and took her away. Dr. Mochizuki had grown tired of watching the girl and demon sit in the cell every day and do nothing. One of them should have at least attacked the other by now; then they would have gotten some good data on the girl's power. But, they just sat there all day.  
  
As soon as the guards had come in, Inuyasha had jumped into a ready position. Bending slightly in preparation for a lunge, he began growling at them. Two of the guards ran to take him on while the others went for Kagome. Gasping, she turned to get away from them. The room was incredibly small, however; and they caught her easily.  
  
Inuyasha was a different story. The two guards were thrown back out of the room in seconds, landing and sliding across the hallway. Turning to the others, he saw them trying to drag Kagome towards the door. She, of course, was doing everything in her power to get loose but was having little effect. Soon, they would have her out of the cell and wherever it was that they were taking her.  
  
His growl becoming deeper and his eyes narrowing into an icy glare, he lunged towards the guards holding Kagome. Flinging them off and away from her, he spun, putting her behind him. The hanyou flexed his claws, daring any of the guards to try again. They had, unfortunately, been expecting this.  
  
Pulling out their guns, the guards fired, hitting the hanyou with darts filled with sedatives. As the drugs began to filter through his system, Inuyasha's balance faltered; but he wasn't going to give up just yet. Taking a step towards them, he made to swing for the guards. The drugs had their desired effect, however, as his moves became lethargic and his vision blurred. Finally, the room began to darken for the hanyou as he fell to the floor, unconcious.  
  
Seeing that they had taken the demon down, the guards again moved in for the girl. Once they had her out of the room, a couple of the guards went back to finish their work with the hanyou, muzzling him and chaining him to the wall. Turning, they quickly left the room before he woke up and found himself back in that position. No one wanted to be near him when that happened.  
  
Kagome was dragged kicking and screaming down the hall until they came to another cell door. Punching in the code, the men waited for the door to slide open before throwing her in and locking it back quickly. As soon as the door was shut, a thud resounded through the hall. The demon in this cell had been unchained and had apparently just missed the opening as the door shut. There they left the girl, unprotected from the demon caged inside with her except for her own powers, which she didn't yet know how to control.  
  
Inuyasha woke and found things to be the way they were before Kagome had come. As he pulled against his chains, his eyes narrowed into slits. They had done it again, and they had taken the girl. She couldn't defend herself if they, or another demon, tried anything. What did he care about the girl, though? Why did the thought of them harming her cause anger to rise up in him? He didn't care at the moment; all he knew was that he wanted out of those chains and that girl back there. She was kind to him, and he could protect her.  
  
Kagome, in the meantime, was thinking exactly the same thing. She wished she was back in that cell with Inuyasha, more than she had even wanted to go home before. This demon now was attacking her for all it was worth, and it was all she could do to keep it from being successful. Dodging and running around the room, she managed to stay away from the half-crazed youkai. It wasn't a human-looking one like Inuyasha; she didn't know how to describe it, but it certainly wanted nothing more than to slice her into little pieces at the moment.  
  
Finally worn out from running around, the girl turned and raised her hands in front of her, praying that her miko powers would somehow find a way to protect her. Luckily for her, they did. Just as the demon was almost on top of her, a flash of light filled the room along with a scream from the youkai. Opening her tightly shut eyes, Kagome saw the demon fall to the floor, writhing in pain from the wound she had caused. Cautiously, she backed away into a corner and curled into herself there. It looked like this cell would be quite different from the last one.  
  
And so things went for the next few months. Inuyasha and his guards fell back into their normal routine with him attacking them every chance he found and them "disciplining" him every opportunity he presented. Kagome fell into a rhythm herself.  
  
The girl with the miko powers was dragged from cell to cell, always kicking and screaming in a vain effort to get away. Once at the new cell, she would square off against whatever demon was being kept in it. She would have liked to find another demon that didn't want to fight her, but it seemed that all of them had halfway lost their minds and couldn't tell who or what they were attacking anyway. After she had gotten the upper hand – meaning that she had managed not to get herself killed in the first hour – the demon would normally cower away from her on the other side of the room. This never pleased the doctors very much, and so they would move her again.  
  
After a while, she had made her way through every cell containing an even semi-dangerous youkai and had managed to get her powers somewhat under her control. At least now she didn't have to close her eyes and hope that something would happen; she just didn't know how much power she would use. The doctors had managed to collect a bit of data on her strength and capabilities, even if it wasn't anywhere near what they were wanting. That was alright with them; she would be with them for a while.  
  
"I want to see her full potential, Kumaki."  
  
"I know, Doctor; but she won't use more of her power than is necessary to keep the demons from hurting her. The only way we'll get to see her at her maximum is if we put her back in with the inu youkai. We'll just have to find some way to make them cooperate."  
  
The other man closed his eyes, resting his head in his hands. Looking back up at the man across the desk from him, he let out a long sigh. "Fine. Do what you have to, but I don't want them just sitting there this time. Got it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kumaki walked out of the office, happy that he had gotten his way. However, he was also quite perplexed. How was he supposed to get those two to attack one another when all they wanted to do was sit and sleep? The demon should have attacked her, and she should have defended herself from it. That was what had happened in every other cell the girl had been put in, so why not that one? Maybe things would be different this time around.  
  
Kagome looked up as the door swished open and a group of guards walked in. As was the normal routine, she struggled, the youkai attacked, and the guards knocked the youkai out and dragged her through the door as she proceeded to kick, yell, and scream. She stopped, though, as soon as she caught site of the doctor standing in the hallway, waiting for them.  
  
"Dr. Kumaki," she hissed, sending a glare in his direction that nearly had him wanting to run and hide behind one of the guards. Swallowing, he gathered himself and began to speak to the girl.  
  
"Higarashi-san, you will be going back to demon forty-seven's cell. You will not be allowed to behave as you did the last time you were in there, or else we will punish you and the demon as we see fit. Do you understand?"  
  
The girl kicked at him in response. Jumping out of the way of her flailing limbs, the doctor cleared his throat and ordered the guards to take her away. They carried her down the hallways until they reached the cell holding Inuyasha. The door slid out of the way as they threw Kagome in.  
  
AN: Hey! Spring Break is over, and it's back to school! Ahh, there's nothing like going home for a week and getting homecookin' and your laundry done :) I'm sorry that this is so late; I was hoppin' from event to event while I was home. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days, if not later on today. I really hope that ya'll enjoyed this part, the next chapter will cause a change in scenery as well as introduce another character. I was meaning to do that with this chapter, but I had to get all this in first. Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Please send me reviews for this chap, too! :)  
  
PLEASE READ!!! I made a mistake earlier. I said that the guards had Tetsaiga, but that Inuyasha was still pinned to the tree when they found him. I must explain. For the plot of the story, some of the timeline is going to be different here. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha found the Tetsaiga a while before Inuyasha met Kikyo. So, they've had problems with each other because of the sword already, and Inuyasha had it when he was pinned to the tree. Hope that that clears things up a bit! Thanks, MiraiYume! If you or anyone else finds other plot problems, please tell me and I'll do my best to fix it!  
  
MirWood – So glad you like the story! The next update will be soon, promise!  
  
will – Your review was soo encouraging! I'm really glad that you read my story and that you like it so much :) Reviews make me so happy, and you sent me a great one! Thanks! You're idea is really great, and I'm gonna use a version of it. It won't quite the same, but Inuyasha will get slightly upset at the doctors ;) Thanks!  
  
Silver Eyes Bright – Ahh, we can all relate to tests though LOL :) Glad you liked the last chapter; hope you liked this one, too! :)  
  
Storm-Maker – I love your reviews! I look forward to them every chapter! I'm so glad that you are really enjoying reading this story :) Hope that you loved this one, too. I'm gonna try to update in the middle of the week so that I can make up for last week. Thanks!  
  
Issa-chan – I'm glad that you read the updates! Sorry that I haven't been regular on my updating; I'm trying to be! Yes, Inuyasha talks now. I figured that he had to at some point :P I just wanted to build up some anticipation first :) It's wonderful to hear that you like this story! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
purplepeopleeater – Thanks for understanding about the swearing! :) I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do about the Kagome-being-Kikyo's- reincarnation thing, 'cause I'm not sure that I want to deal with that problem in the plot. As soon as I get it completely worked out, it will be worked into the story! Thanks for reviewing and reading! Hope you liked this chapter! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with it. *frowning* ... *sniffling* ... *crying* ... *crying loudly*  
  
Inuyasha looked up as something, or rather someone, was thrown into his cell. His eyes widened fractionally when he realized who it was. Kagome was back. Slowly, she pulled herself up off of the floor, holding her side. What was wrong with her?  
  
Turning her head, Kagome saw Inuyasha and smiled at him. Finally, now she would have someone to talk to instead of fight with. She actually enjoyed talking with him, too. Looking at him, a realization dawned on her; they had left him chained up when they had always unbound the other demons. Now why would they that? She guessed that she would have to melt the chains or something.  
  
Inuyasha watched as the girl made her way over to him and wrapped her hands around the cuffs at the ends of the chains. "I'm gonna try not to get you with this, too; but if I do, I'm sorry," she said, an apologetic look on her face. Once she had finished speaking, her hands lit up and the chains began to melt away. Just as he was about to jerk his hands away from the heat her actions caused, she pulled her own hands back and let the chains fall to the floor. She then reached up and behind his head. Not knowing just what the girl was going to do, Inuyasha jerked his head backwards, trying to get away. The wall was in the way though, and he was forced to let her have her way. Removing the muzzle, Kagome tossed it on the floor and sat down.  
  
"Well, its been awhile, hasn't it? How are you doing?" she asked, smiling up at the hanyou. Inuyasha blinked down at her. She was really an odd girl. She hadn't been in there with him for five or six months, and yet she wasn't concerned that his actions towards her would have changed in that length of time? And she was helping him again. Slowly, he took a seat next to her, leaning back against the wall and turning so that he was looking at her.  
  
"I'm fine. What's wrong with you?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she tried very hard not to let her jaw fall open. What kind of greeting was that? "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with me."  
  
"Something's wrong. You got up too slow earlier."  
  
"Oh, that," Kagome said, the confusion and surprise disappearing from her face. "One of the other demons just got a hit in before I was able to knock him out is all. I'm fine." So saying, she smiled at the hanyou sitting in front of her who looked back unbelievingly. "Really, I'm fine," she said, attempting to convince him.  
  
Not really satisfied but not wanting to ask again, Inuyasha turned and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. So they had just thrown her in with other demons, and they hadn't given her any protection against them either. He concentrated on not growling; it would arouse suspicion in the girl next to him. He still didn't understand why, but he wasn't too happy with the people making the decision to do that to her, not to mention the demons that had actually harmed her. He supposed that he could just blame it on the fact that she was the only person that had been nice to him since he had gotten there and he didn't want her to leave or get killed. Yeah, that would work.  
  
"So, you've just been back in your normal routine, then, I take it?" Kagome asked, trying to make conversation with the silent half-demon next to her.  
  
Inuyasha nodded curtly. He really hated his "routine" or even just thinking about it, much less talking about it. Turning to her, he heard himself ask, "You?" Why did he care anyway?  
  
Kagome smiled at him, apparently pleased that he was helping to carry on their little conversation. "Just being tossed from cell to cell. I guess that want to see what kind of powers I have and how they react to different demons and their powers. They would basically make the demons mad, unchain them, and then throw me in there with them to see how I faired. I guess I did alright, considering that I'm still here."  
  
Inuyasha snorted at that comment. She, a human, had been fighting with demons and had survived and thought that she was just doing alright? Of course she was doing alright; she had to be pretty good not to get herself killed.  
  
Kagome tried to think of something else to say to fill the growing silence but couldn't. Sighing, she allowed them to just slip off into their thoughts. At least it wasn't one of those uneasy silences that makes you want to just get up and leave the room, considering that they couldn't exactly do that.  
  
It looked like things were back to the way they were before, both of them sitting there sorting their thoughts out and Kagome talking about whatever she could think of. She was happy; she would be able to relax in here with Inuyasha. Inuyasha, even though he wouldn't admit it, was happy to see her as well. She was the only company he'd ever had while in the facility, and she wasn't half-bad.  
  
Kagome could only wonder, though, how long Dr. Kumaki was going to let her stay in there if she and Inuyasha wouldn't fight each other. She really hoped he wasn't planning anything to make them attack one another; that could turn out to be not so pretty. She didn't have to wonder for long.  
  
The next morning, things went normally. The cell mates woke up and talked with each other occasionally until their meal came, at which time they inhaled their food and slid the plates back to the door. They had just settled into a comfortable silence when a noise from somewhere down the hall caught their attention.  
  
A noise wasn't exactly what it was. It was more like a din, with thuds, crashes, and screams. Inuyasha, being part dog demon, could hear every detail of what was going on. He tried to make sense of it all, but the only thing he could come up with was that they had lost control of one of the demons. Walking over to the wall separating them from the hall, he leaned his head against it, listening intently to what was going on.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes widened and he leapt back from the wall. Rushing over to Kagome, he yanked her to her feet and threw her to the other side of the room, standing in front of her in order to block her from whatever it was that he had just heard. Confused, Kagome looked up to ask what was wrong, trying to push herself up from her position against the wall. She didn't even have time to ask her question before she figured it out for herself.  
  
The noise and confusion from outside came screeching down the hall and stopped outside their door. Well, almost. Just as Kagome thought they had gotten the situation under control, a thunderous noise range through the cell as the wall came crashing down in front of them. As the debris settled to the floor and the dust cleared, a lone figure could be seen standing in the gaping hole that had once been the only wall keeping them in the cell.  
  
Kagome gasped. The man before her had a regal presence about him that commanded respect, and fear. He was dressed in fine clothes, nice enough to have been imported from somewhere in Europe. His long white hair flowed down his back, stopping a ways below his waist. Golden eyes flashed as they took in the scene of the girl and hanyou before them. Those eyes, that hair, his face – it all seemed familiar somehow.  
  
Inuyasha apparently knew who it was. Kagome's heart began to beat even faster when she noticed Inuyasha tensing and heard a deep growl emanating from his throat. Inuyasha flexed his claws, his knuckles cracking as he did so.  
  
"Sesshomaru," he hissed, his eyes narrowed towards the individual. If looks could kill, the other man would have been incinerated in an instant by the glare that Inuyasha was sending his way. Instead of bursting into flames, Sesshomaru merely stood there, a calm and collected expression on his fine features.  
  
"Inuyasha," he replied. OK, now that everyone knew each other, what was going on? Kagome was about to burst with the level of intensity that filled the room as she clambered to stand back up. Sesshomaru's head tilted almost unnoticibly as Inuyasha's ears twitched. With their keen senses, they could hear men coming from far away in the maze of halls. That, apparently, was enough for Sesshomaru to end the staring contest by explaining at least somewhat the reason for his rather violent entrance.  
  
"Come, brother, we must leave now if you do not wish to stay here forever." Kagome blinked. So that was how they knew each other. Oh, wait! That meant that this was the demon that had escaped over a year ago. She didn't know what to do now; this guy was supposed to be even more powerful than Inuyasha.  
  
Looking over Inuyasha's now stunned figure, he eyed the girl. "I did not realize that you would have a female with you. You will have to come with us as well, girl, unless you want them to kill you or worse." So saying, he turned and walked a few calm steps down the hall.  
  
Finally regaining the ability to move, Inuyasha turned behind him and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Come on, girl. Let's go!" he commanded as he proceeded to drag her out the door by her arm, following his brother. They stopped suddenly, Kagome running into the hanyou, went they saw the demon punch a fist through the wall just above Inuyasha's cell. When he retracted his hand, it held the Tetsaiga.  
  
Inuyasha snarled as he prepared to lunge at his brother; no way was he going to let that creep take his sword even if he was helping him get out. He probably had ulterior motives for that anyway, such as getting the Tetsaiga. He was surprised again, however, when the sword was cast at his feet, Sesshomaru having not been able to grasp it.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. The sword's mine and you'll never get it!" Inuyasha smiled tauntingly, remembering just why he had finally felt safe from his brother's constant obsession with getting the Tetsaiga for himself. He couldn't even touch it without being singed by the sword's barrier; only those with human blood could hold it. "Did you forget what happened last time?"  
  
"Of course, not. We couldn't have you forgetting that and transforming on us, now could we? Now come; we must hurry if we are to make it out of here before they capture one of us again." That said, he once again turned and walked away. Well, he really wasn't walking anymore. Now it was more like sprinting at high speed, but his whole composure was far to calm from him to have been running all out.  
  
Shaking his head to clear it from his confusion, Inuyasha turned and told Kagome to get going. After running for a few seconds, he looked over his shoulder to see her already falling behind. Stupid humans. Huffing, he ran back to her, told her to climb on his back, and then took off again. Kagome's grip around his neck tightened when he did so. Inuyasha smirked; the girl had never traveled like this before. He put on some more speed in to catch up to Sesshomaru, and to take advantage of the opportunity to scare Kagome a bit.  
  
As Kagome clung on for dear life and Inuyasha raced through the corridors after his brother, there was only thing that either of them could think; they were finally free. Now the only question was why. Why had Sesshomaru, the demon that had hunted Inuyasha down so many times in the past, the brother that had tried to kill him and had practically disowned him because of his human blood, rescued them and set them free from that place?  
  
AN: Here's chapter 9! It didn't take too long, either. :) I have all day tomorrow to write, so hopefully I can get chapter 10 out by Sunday! Next chapter: Has Sesshomaru just turned over a new leaf and decided to help out his only brother, or is there something behind his motivation to free Inuyasha? What will Inuyasha do when he finds out? Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews; they're awesome!  
  
Riftwar-Slave – So glad that you like it :) I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thanks for the review!  
  
purplepeopleeater – OOO, the anticipation! It's great to hear that people are excited to read new chapters and find out what happens! Oh, I hadn't come up with anything to cause Inuyasha and Kagome to fight, but I need to use something in another chapter (like when Kumaki tries to get himself out of trouble). Just a quick little thing, but do you mind if I use your idea? Pretty please *puppy-dog eyes* Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
MiraiYume – Yeah, the last chapter was basically all filler with no plot. LOL Happy to know others think their necessary, too :) I hope that you really liked this chapter! There was action for you! Thanks for the review!  
  
smoothtalker – I'm so glad that you reviewed! They really do make my day! Here's where one of the twists comes in, so I hope that you enjoyed this one! Thanks again!  
  
Storm-Maker – Oh, but cliffhangers are such a good way to get people to read the next chapter! :) No more evil doctors for a while, at least not in a position to do anything to Inuyasha and Kagome. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
As they ran through the halls of the compound, drawing nearer and nearer to the entrance, the voices of the men chasing them grew quiet. They had lost them. The group finally rounded the last corner and burst throught the doors, Inuyasha and Kagome wincing at the bright light that met their eyes. Neither one had realized just how dim the light was inside those cells.  
  
Sesshomaru kept running once they got outside, and Inuyasha followed suit. There was no way he was letting him get away without an explanation. Besides, he had absolutely no idea where or when he was and Sesshomaru did. He could at least concede that he needed his brother's help finding his way to a safer place, but only for now.  
  
The two demons ran between buildings and down alleyways, carefully avoiding the major streets. Kagome decided it best to just hang on tight and see what happened. At least she knew that she was with two strong demons that she shared an enemy with; that should keep her safe for the time being.  
  
When Sesshomaru finally came to a stop, he did so suddenly. So suddenly that Inuyasha nearly collided into him. Pulling himself to a stop and managing not to fall over in the process, Inuyasha kneeled down to allow Kagome to slide off. She climbed to the ground with only slight hesitation; she didn't have any idea what was going to happen now that the trip from the compound was over.  
  
Looking around, Kagome realized that they had made it almost halfway across the city and were now in a section of town that she didn't recognize from personal experience. She recognized it from the news. This was a dangerous section of town, one that her mother would never have let her go into. Trying not to let her fear of the place show, she stood up straight and listened in on the two brothers as they discussed their next move, and Sesshomaru's previous one.  
  
"Here, take these," the demon said, holding out a set of clothes to Inuyasha. Now where had those come from? Searching their surroundings once again, Kagome spotted the bag that Sesshomaru had been carrying. She hadn't noticed it before, but then again she hadn't really had time. Sesshomaru spoke again, causing her attention to be drawn back to the conversation going on.  
  
"Your clothes are far too outdated and will only draw attention, even if they are protective." He handed Inuyasha the bag. The hanyou took it slowly, a scowl dawning his features.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing, huh?" he asked harshly, anger burning in his eyes. "Every time I see you you try to kill me. You hate me! What's different this time? Why are you helping me?" He tensed suddenly, seeming to stumble upon a conclusion. Turning his head slightly, he eyed his older brother. "What are you planning?"  
  
"I am planning nothing. It has been 550 years, brother; much has changed since we last met. I no longer have any need for your sword and thus no need to fight with you. As for my contempt for you, time has shown me my fault. I only despised you because you had the Tetsaiga and were a hanyou. I believed you to have destroyed our family name with your impure blood. However, my thoughts on the matter have changed. Humans are not something to be despised."  
  
Inuyasha's mouth fell open, his eyes wide. His arms went slack at his side as he tried to absorb what he had just heard. His brother didn't hate humans anymore? He didn't want to kill him or take his sword? Shaking his head, he looked back at his brother, confused. Had he heard right? Blinking at the demon in front of him as if to clear his vision since he was sure he was hallucinating, he stuttered, "W-What?"  
  
Kagome stared at the two, her gaze switching from one to the other and then back again. The girl tried desperately to figure out just what was going on, but it was futile. She had the distinct feeling that she had missed something.  
  
"I do not hate you or desire to fight you. You are my brother and I wish to help you. Do you understand now?" Sesshomaru replied to his befuddled sibling. He had known it would take some convincing for his brother to accept what he was doing. After all, in the five centuries that he had been alive and protecting humans Inuyasha had been pinned to a tree under a miko's spell. As calm as ever, he continued his explanation.  
  
"You were on that tree for well over 500 years, Inuyasha. In that time, I changed. I now understand why our father considered the Tensaiga to be just as powerful as the Tetsaiga. Even though I respect humans, they are still frail creatures and need others to protect them. With the Tensaiga, I can do that." Inuyasha only looked more shocked at this statement. He was protecting and helping humans? Surely he was dreaming. The hanyou shook his head again, but everything remained as it was. He wasn't dreaming at all; it was all very real.  
  
"So, you help humans?" It was more of a statement than a question. Sesshomaru nodded. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha continued. "And you want to help me instead of kill me." Another nod. "And you expect me to just believe all of that?" he asked, mostly hidden malice threading the words.  
  
"You do not have to accept it, and I do not expect you to. But it is the truth. Would it help if I told you that my first mate was a human?" Inuyasha faultered, completely flabergasted.  
  
"WHAT?!" he yelled, hurting both his brother's and his own sensitive ears.  
  
"There is no more time for explanations. You have a choice. You can either come with me and allow me to help you, or you can survive on your own." Seeing Inuyasha's eyes narrow at the first suggestion, he continued. "Since I did not believe you would want my help, I made sure to put a couple more sets of clothes in that bag as well as a small bit of food. Make sure not to eat it all at once."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the pack in his hand, reaching through the still open zipper cautiously to make sure it contained nothing that was a danger to his health. Finding nothing except for the food and strange clothing his brother had told him about, he looked back up and waited for Sesshomaru to go on. Apparently the hanyou wasn't in as talkative a mood as he had been before. He was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't lying.  
  
"As I said earlier, I was not expecting a girl to be with you. You will have to work together now and share the contents of the bag," he said, glancing over at Kagome for a moment before turning his attention back to his younger sibling.  
  
"Work together to do what? I just want to go home; Inuyasha can stay there if he wants," Kagome said quietly. Sesshomaru's gaze slid back to regard her for a moment, about to speak before Inuyasha turned to her to explain himself.  
  
"You can't go back home, girl. They would expect that and it would only put your family in danger for protecting you," he said, a bit harshly; but she had to know. The people from the compound would be looking for them and that would be the first place they would look. If her family tried to keep them from taking her again, then they would probably be taken to the facility as well just to make sure that they didn't talk about it.  
  
"I could hide there. No one would have to know that I was there; my family wouldn't have to tell anyone. I could just..."  
  
"Inuyasha is right; you cannot go back."  
  
"But what if they didn't say anything at all?"  
  
"That's not possible. It would cause a big ruckus if you went back because they wouldn't be expecting it at all." Before Kagome could interrupt him again, Inuyasha continued. "They think you're dead; there's no way that they would be the only ones to find out it wasn't true and be able to keep it that way."  
  
"They wouldn't have given up on my that easily!" Kagome snapped at the hanyou, angry at him for not allowing her to go home like she wanted. But even as she said it, she was beginning to realize that the demons were right; she couldn't go back. She felt tears well up and sting her eyes as she tried furiously not to let them fall and failed miserably.  
  
"That's what those people told them! They had no choice but to believe them. Just accept it. You can't go home."  
  
Kagome closed her mouth tight, her fists clenched at her sides. The tears were falling freely now, but she was silent. If she couldn't go home right now, she would find a way to go back someday. For now she would just be quiet and take Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's advice.  
  
"So you cannot go home and you need someone to look after you, since you are only human. And you," Sesshomaru said, looking back to Inuyasha who's attention was quickly turned back to him, "do not know anything about this time and need someone to teach you how things work. Seeing that you do not want me to be that person, this girl will have to be the one. You will protect her and she will help you. There is no other way; you need each other."  
  
Before Inuyasha or Kagome could object, Sesshomaru spun to face down the alley and started to walk away, leaving the two of them standing there watching him. "Be careful, brother. Stay away from public places and do not take public transportation; humans are not very keen on seeing demons. It would cause quite a stir for them to see you with your ears and claws; they do give you away, you know. It would be best if you left the city as well. Hiding in the country side is much easier."  
  
Kagome could barely hear the last of Sesshomaru's instructions as he turned the corner and disappeared out of sight. Slowly, she turned to face Inuyasha who was still staring at the last place his brother had been seen. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him. He finally looked over at her, not quite sure what to do or say.  
  
"I guess that we should get started?" she asked, saying more than questioning. Inuyasha nodded and they began to make their way out of the alley. "We can't take the bus or anything and I can't drive, so I guess that we walk."  
  
Inuyasha nodded,sighing. What were they supposed to do now? He didn't quite understand some of Sesshomaru's final words of advice – what was public transportation anyway? - but he did understand his reasons behind them leaving the city. Looking around them when they reached the street, he turned to Kagome for which way to go. When she shrugged, he sighed again. Squaring his shoulders, he chose the direction that looked the best to him and they struck out. And so began their journey through Tokyo to Japan's countryside. Where would go after that?  
  
AN: Chapter 10! Double-digits! :) *confetti flying, balloons floating, horns being blown* Alright, enough of that. I hope that you guys liked it! I decided that Sesshomaru would make a good good guy, and I have a use for it ;) Next Chapter: Inuyasha and Kagome make it out of Tokyo, but where are they off to now? A certain company owner seems to be finding his way to their bad side. Please review! They make me write better and faster!  
  
Pycho Piranah – Glad you think its cool! Thanks for the review; hope you liked how Sesshomaru is turning out! :)  
  
MiraiYume – So happy that I could give you something to think about all week :) Sesshomaru is good! I love it when he's a good guy. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you liked this chapter!  
  
purplepeopleeater – Thank you very much for letting use your idea! You've made me a happy writer :) Your first question was answered in this chapter, but you'll just have to wait for the others! hehe I love making people wait for answers. I'm so evil. Thanks for the reviews! I hope that you liked chapter 10!  
  
Silver Eyes Bright – Good luck with your hw and softball! That's really cool; I think you're more motivated than I am about hw. I tend to put it off in order to do some more productive things, such as read fanfics or write them.... hehe Hope that this chapter kept your attention! Thanks for the review!  
  
Storm-Maker – Thank you for the review! As much as I love cliffhanges, I hope that this wasn't too much of one since I left ya'll with one last time. Next chapter will probably answer the question of what they're gonna do now. Hope that you liked this chapter! :)  
  
Reality – Yes, Sesshomaru saved Inuyasha and Kagome! :) Nope, I really think that that was the last thing Inuyasha expected. I just love surprising my characters! Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you liked this chapter, too! 


	11. Chapter 11

Normal Disclaimer Applies  
  
Kagome tried to stay as close to Inuyasha as possible as they walked down the streets of the district Sesshomaru had left them in. It wasn't the type of place she would desire to be in, which was why she was also walking as fast as she could. The hanyou with her seemed slightly annoyed with her proximity, but her pace offset his frustration; he would rather get out of this strange place soon than doddle around waiting on some stupid girl.  
  
The dilapidated houses and buildings around them slowly turned into nice, small shops and well-kept homes which in turn transformed into large buildings housing major companies; they had reached the heart of the city. Kagome knew this area a little better and tried her best to keep them off of the busiest streets, knowing how the people would react to Inuyasha; but it was quite a difficult task seeing as how every street in the center of the city was a busy one.  
  
After they had gone a little ways, they had stopped and gone down into a dead-ended alley so that Inuyasha could change into his new clothes while Kagome made sure no one came down and saw him. Sesshomaru had been right; his clothes were sure to give him away. When he walked back over to her, he was dressed, correctly if you can believe it, in a normal pair of jeans and a black t-shirt; that took care of his style. However, he ears and claws could still be seen and were a major clue as to what he was, although anyone who saw him would just think he was some sort of monster and run off screaming. That they had to avoid.  
  
Kagome sat down and dug around in the bag she had taken from Inuyasha, looking for something that help disguise him. She let out a triumphant "Ah- ha!" and flung a cap at him. Inuyasha caught it deftly and blinked at it a few times before looking at her in confusion. Laughing, Kagome got up and took it from him, reaching up to place it snuggly on his head. The hanyou made a face as she did so, not likely covering up his ears; but she insisted that he had to hide them if they were going to get out Tokyo without causing a riot.  
  
Next on her list, Inuyasha's hair was taken care of. She knew that some people did strange things with their hair, like dye it silver and grow it all the way down their back; but there was just so much of it that it stood out. So, she pulled it through the back of the cap into a ponytail and then walked around in front of Inuyasha to check out her work. Smiling and clapping her hands together in front of her, she nodded in approval, only to be met with a disapproving stare.  
  
Inuyasha shoved some clothes from the bag into her hands and pushed her around the corner, telling her to change. When she protested, he made a comment about how her clothes looked after having been used for so long in the compound. After taking one look down at herself, Kagome had quickly shoved him back around the corner and changed into the new clothes; hers really had been a mess, all in tatters from running around and fighting with demons.  
  
Coming back out from behind the corner, Kagome ran her fingers through her hair until she was at least slightly satisfied with her appearance and asked if Inuyasha was ready to go again. He nodded and strode back out into the street. Kagome could only hold her breath and hope that the clothes Sesshomaru had given his brother would disguise his conspicuously demon features enough not to cause a panic among the citizens of Tokyo.  
  
And now they were in the most populated area of the city, trying not to get in anyone's way. Kagome had been prepared, at least a little bit, for someone to look at them and go running from the unknown monster and the girl with him; but she wasn't prepared for said monster's reaction to everything around him. If it hadn't been for the present situation, she would have found it quite humorous.  
  
They hadn't seen any type of modern transportation for a while, being one of the slums in the town; but when they did, Inuyasha had nearly jumped out of his skin. A car had driven past them, speeding down the road; and Inuyasha had tensed, looking all around trying to figure out what was coming as soon as he had heard it. Upon spotting the speeding...thing...he had frozen for a moment, not knowing what to do; he figured out soon enough. He prepared to pounce on the car as it drew nearer.  
  
Kagome had been at a loss of what to about the hanyou's reaction, and she just stood there blinking at him until she realized what he was about to do. Quickly, she jumped over to him and grabbed him, yelling for him not to do anything. He had jerked his head up when he felt her hands on his arm, his attention momentarily off of the unknown vehicle. The distraction lasted just long enough as the car passed them before Inuyasha could wrench his arm out of the girl's grasp.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome walked over and slumped against a nearby wall. Inuyasha stood, frozen in his spot for a few moments as he stared after the car before shaking himself out of his stupor and making his way over to Kagome. With an extremely confused look, he tapped her on the shoulder and waited for her to look up at him.  
  
"What was that?" he asked, the normal gruffness gone from his voice; he was completely baffled at what had just happened, but he was beginning to realize that Sesshomaru had been right. He didn't know anything about this time.  
  
"That was a car. You know, we drive them around so that we don't have to walk everywhere," Kagome answered, looking blankly up at the hanyou.  
  
"Drive?" he asked, the feeling of being thrown into unknown territory and finding himself very lost becoming overwhelming. "I don't understand."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? You haven't been in that place for that long; they said they found you ten years ago and we had cars then."  
  
The searching expression on his face slowly faded into an annoyed scowl; she was implying that he was an idiot. "That's how long I've been there, stupid girl," he said, his angry tone back. "I was under a spell for 550 years before that, apparently; so, no, I don't know!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she processed what he had said. She had heard Sesshomaru say something about Inuyasha being pinned to a tree for over 500 years; but she had dismissed it, thinking that she had misheard him. She hadn't heard him saying that Inuyasha didn't know anything and needed help, having been busy absorbing the news about her family and the fact that she wouldn't be able to go home. Now, however, she realized that she had heard correctly and Inuyasha had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Oh," she said quietly, coming back to the situation at hand. "Well, I guess that I'll have to explain a few things, then," she stated, pushing herself off of the wall. "Let's go; I'll explain while we walk. Just don't attack anything, alright?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
It had taken Kagome an entire half-hour to explain cars to Inuyasha. The concept of things that moved on wheels and "drove" people around wasn't what had him so confused; it was the idea that they moved on their own. He just couldn't understand how they could move without horses or something else pulling them. Needless to say, Kagome had been so mentally exhausted after her lecture on gas-powered cars that she didn't even go into trains or airplanes.  
  
Now they were in the thick of Tokyo traffic and Inuyasha was having a hard time controlling himself around so many vehicles. They just kept coming so fast, and they were honking at each other; it was just so much for him to try and absorb all at once. Kagome occasionally had to remind him not to growl at the cars or flex his claws; they were starting to get strange looks from the people on the sidewalk.  
  
A double-decker bus picked the opportune time when Inuyasha had finally calmed down a bit to drive by; he wasn't calm for long. Looking out at the street, the hanyou saw the huge metal beast rolling towards him, carrying people on top of and inside it, and panicked. Leaping the few feet from the road to the nearest shop, Inuyasha made a dash for the door, leaving Kagome to figure out what had just happened before deciding to chase after him.  
  
The closest shop happened to be one of Tokyo's electronics store; this was not going to go over well with the demon that had missed the past five centuries and thus the entire development of electronic devices. As soon as the shocked hanyou got through the doors, the music from the stereos that had previously been damped by the outside wall assailed his sensitive ears. Cringing and shoving the hat farther down on his head to try and block the rock music out, Inuyasha skid across the tile in his new shoes; who ever said that shoes were a good thing, anyway?  
  
Kagome burst through the doors just after him, calling out for him to come back outside; she was a little late, however, as Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself looking at bright, moving pictures. Once again startled, the hanyou regained his balance and started for the back of the store where he thought he would be safe from all of the terrifying things near the door. He was wrong.  
  
At the back of the store, Inuyasha ran into the video games. There were several teenagers standing at the game systems playing the sample games, all of which had them running around shooting people and contained very realistic gore. The violence didn't bother him – he was a hanyou for goodness sake – but what was it that they were using to kill the people? Was that a new type of weapon that could give humans, since these were all obviously human by their smell, demon powers? That couldn't be good in itself, not to mention that there were more moving pictures in those square frames. What was going on?!  
  
Kagome finally caught up with the baffled and panicked demon just before he bolted from the game section as well. Grabbing hold of his shoulders from behind, she realized too late that that wasn't a good idea. Spinning around with a growl, Inuyasha made a swing at the person who had caught him off guard, pulling his swing up just before he caught Kagome's head. Ducking, Kagome gasped and squeezed her eyes shut as she prayed that he would recognize her before he accidentally hurt her. When the air rushed past her head and then settled, she cocked her head to look up at Inuyasha, seeing the frazzled look on his face.  
  
She sighed as she stood back up, finally noticing that the game players had stopped and were gaping at them. Laughing nervously, she apologized for interrupting their game while explaining that they were just playing around. She quickly grabbing Inuyasha's sleeve and dragged him to a remote corner of the store that thankfully was full of computers that were turned off; at least she didn't have to worry about him freaking out on her there. Sighing again, she put her hand on her forehead to ward off the oncoming headache. This was going to be a long day.  
  
AN: I'm really sorry that I didn't get this out last week! I had four tests last week and I was stuck studying! I promise that the next chapter will be up soon! I wonder what will be next on the list of new things that Inuyasha runs into in Tokyo.... Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Please keep reviewing!  
  
Dragon Man 180 – I'm glad that you like it! There will be modern versions of Miroku and Sango, yes :) About other youkai, that I'm keeping secret ;) Thanks for the review! Hope that you liked this chapter!  
  
MiraiYume – I love Sesshomaru being a good guy! :) I hope that ya'll do, too. Glad that you like this fic so much and hope that this chapter was up to par with laughs, or at least interesting situations! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
will – Here's the next chapter; sorry that it took so long! Thanks for the idea :) To answer your question, Inuyasha does not know how to use the Wind Scar, but that's a whole other part of the story :) Hope that you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Storm-Maker – Thanks for the review! I'm so happy that you liked the chapter; hope that you enjoyed this one, too! Yeah, Sesshomaru did wait a long time to save them; but he did finally decide to come and get them outta there! :)  
  
Silver Eyes Bright – Good luck with the book, unless you're done with it by now! I hope that you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!  
  
dragon_game – I would answer your question, but that would give away part of the story! :) Check out Dragon Man 180's answer. Thanks for the review!  
  
purplepeopleeater – Sooo sorry that this took so long! Like I said, I had four – FOUR! - tests last week. Anyway, I'm not sure that I know what a blanket scenario is. Eee gads that sounds stupid, since I've seen so much about it but I still don't know what it is. Inuyasha and Kagome should have an interesting time in Tokyo, though. Thanks for the review! I hope that you liked this chapter; I promise that the next one will be out soon!  
  
Reality – Thanks for the review! Yeah, it has been fun putting the Warring States Era hanyou in 2004 Tokyo. I'm trying to make it humorous, but if you have any ideas, please send them! Sometimes I have a difficult time with comedy :P Hope that you liked this chapter! 


	12. Chapter 12

Normal Disclaimer applies ;)  
  
AN: Sorry this is sooo late guys! I've been getting ready for finals and all sorts of things, but to make up for it, I'm posting two chapters today instead of one. Enjoy!  
  
Inuyasha glanced around nervously, making sure that they were a safe distance from those flashing pictures. His attention snapped to Kagome when she stood up straight and cleared her throat. Realizing that he was acting like a scared child, the hanyou quickly regained his composure and set a glare on the girl.  
  
"Don't give me that! I wasn't the one who ran from the bus and into an electronics store!" Kagome whispered forcefully when she noticing his angry look. He had gone nuts out there and now he was giving her a glare? Shouldn't it be the other way around considering that he had just embarrassed both of them himself?  
  
"Well excuse me for missing the past five hundred years! You're the one who told me not to attack anything. When I see something that big, I kill it; and when I can't, I have to run. There's no other way to survive in my time!"  
  
"Did you have to run into this building?!" Kagome hissed back, feeling her anger start to boil up. How dare he blame this on her!  
  
"It was the closest one! Besides, I didn't think that you would want me running through this village at demon-speed, hopping over people. According to you and Sesshomaru, that would upset people," he retorted, his voice a bit louder than Kagome's. He might not admit it, but that thing had scared him; and if there was one thing he knew how to do, it was to cover fear with anger and to blame on the nearest person.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, her hands clenched at her side as she tried to calm down. First, he had surprised her, then confused her, worried her, and now he was mad at her. Would she ever understand this guy? Probably not, but she had to at least give him a chance. He was right about one thing; he had missed the past five centuries and did not have a clue about what was going on. Taking a few deep breaths, she looked back up.  
  
"Alright. Let's try again, OK? None of the cars or buses or anything moving on the streets is out to get you. The only thing that we have to be concerned about are the people from the laboratory. If they find us, we're toast; so, we have to get out of here as quickly as possible. Got it?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted and turned his head away. Kagome took this as a "yes" and moved on. "Now, we need to leave this store without causing any more of a commotion than we already have."  
  
The hanyou's gaze was suddenly back on the girl when he realized that meant going back through all those strange things at the front. He did not much like that idea, but it was the only way out. Maybe it would be better if he knew what those things were.  
  
"What were those flashing things up there? The ones with the changing pictures," he asked, wonder and confusion mixed in his voice. Kagome blinked at the sudden change in demeanor and tried to understand the question. Her eyes lighting up with recognition, she smiled as she explained.  
  
"Oh, those are television sets. They show movies and sitcoms and stuff; they're really neat. We'll have to go to a movie theater sometime; they have really big screens and surround sound. But we can't go just yet; we'll have to wait until you understand some things a little better – like how to behave in public. For now, let's just go back outside and try to get across town before night, alright?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded hesitantly, slowly following Kagome out of the store. He cringed as they passed the stereos and looked on in amazement as they made their way past the TV's. When the doors closed behind them and they found themselves back on the bustling street, he sighed in relief only to look up and see more of those car things. Groaning, he relented to Kagome's insistence that they keep moving. This was going to be a long trip.  
  
They continued through the city for a while longer before they began to feel the effects of their excursion. As they passed the occasional resturaunt, the delicious smells wafted towards them, reminding them that they did not have any food with them. There was one thing Sesshomaru had left out of his bag of necessities. Kagome was beginning to think they should stop and get some supplies with the money he had thought to give them; neither one was hungry at the moment since they had eaten before leaving the compound, but they would undoubtedly be before too long.  
  
The sky was beginning to darken and the streets to clear when Kagome finally decided to ask for a break. They had had a rather long day and she was starting to wear out. Inuyasha agreed after some convincing that they should look for a place to spend the night.  
  
The hanyou found an empty alley he deemed fit, but Kagome informed him that it was not safe enough. Sighing in annoyance, he looked up to the roof. Smirking, he jabbed a thumb towards the top of the nine story building, saying that surely they would be safe there. Kagome grimaced at the thought of climbing the metal ladder that hung from the side all the way to the top. Her run in with the demon the other day had slowed her down quite a bit, leaving bruises and such; she was not sure that she could go all the way up but agreed anyway.  
  
Before they began their ascent, Kagome spotted a grocery store just down the street and decided to take a little shopping trip. Inuyasha was wary of going into another store; so Kagome told him to wait outside while she bought them some food and whatever else she thought necessary. Agreeing with her plan, the hanyou leaned back against the wall near the door, crossing his arms across his chest as he ducked his head; he did not want to be noticed , or at least that was what he told himself. Really, it was an attempt to block out the strange sights of the surrounding area to keep himself from loosing it like he had before.  
  
There was a problem, though. As Kagome scanned the aisles in the thrift grocery, Inuyasha began to get impatient...and curious, not a good combination for this half demon. He smelled strange things from inside and could not figure out what they were from where he was standing. People kept coming out of the clear, swinging doors carrying brown sacks full of things he had never seen before. Finally, he could not stand it anymore. Shoving himself off of the wall, he made his way to the door.  
  
The bright lights inside shone off the white floor and shelves, causing him to readjust from the dim light from the setting sun outside. People pushed metal carts on squeaky wheels up and down the long rows of food and household supplies; young children chased each other through the small toy section. Sniffing the air, the dog demon soon picked out Kagome's scent and started in her direction.  
  
He stopped short when his sensitive nose caught a whiff of some type of food; it smelled delicious. Stalking down the aisle, he found an entire section of the food, all kept in a strange package. Inuyasha picked up one of the styrofaom cups and sniffed at it, deciding whether or not it was good to eat; it smelled even better close up. Smiling hungrily, the hanyou bit into the package, crunching into the hard noodles inside.  
  
Kagome picked that moment to come around the corner, her expression turning from thoughtful to shocked in an instant. She ran towards Inuyasha, nearly dropping the few items she held in her hands. Rearranging her things, she reached out with a free hand to take the ramen away from the chewing demon. The girl was about to start in on him for coming into the store and eating things before paying for them much less before taking them out of the package when she noticed his expression. It was just too much; she started giggling and was soon shaking with laughter.  
  
In reaction to the strange tasting wrapper, Inuyasha had scrunched up his face in the funniest expression Kagome had ever seen on him. He was attempting to chew the uncooked food and the cup but was finding it difficult; the foam was just not edible. Finally, he gave up and spit it out onto the floor, giving the the rest of the package in his hand a disdainful look. Kagome made a face when he spit inside the store but said nothing. Instead, she stopped laughing and shoved her items into Inuyasha's arms so that she could hold more. Smiling up at him and shaking her head, she sighed.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to wait outside."  
  
"Hmph. And you were supposed to be quick."  
  
"Well, since you're already here you can help me. I'm not quite done, yet; we still need some more food. I hadn't decided what to get, but apparently you would like some ramen noodles." Giggling some more to the frustration of the hanyou, Kagome reached for the packages, making sure to get plenty.  
  
Once they were done and had checked out – that was a story in itself – they headed back towards the building they had chosen. Inuyasha carried the bags, insisting that humans were too weak to be able to carry anything. Kagome took a deep breath as she watched him race up the ladder, readying herself to follow him.  
  
Inuyasha reached the top in a matter of a few seconds and set the bags down to wait for the girl; humans really were slow. After a moment, he walked back to the edge to check on her progress only to see that she was struggling to climb up. Growling under his breath, he made his way down to get her. Kagome gasped, nearly letting go of the rails, when Inuyasha appeared just above her. Not even waiting for her to calm down, the hanyou grabbed her around the waist and began jumping back up the rungs.  
  
Kagome hissed as Inuyasha gripped her around the waist but clung on tightly, not wanting to fall from that height. They reached the roof of the building in no time, and Inuyasha set her down near the groceries. She settled into a comfortable position, thinking that she could get some rest; but Inuyasha had different plans in mind.  
  
Looking her over critically, he tried to decipher what was wrong with her; he had noticed how tense she had been when he was carrying her. That was not completely from fear, either; he had heard her as well. She had been injured during her last fight and had not told him. That was a dangerous thing for a human.  
  
Issa-chan – Thanks for the review! It's very encouraging. I totally understand the computer thing; that is, in fact, the reason this wasn't up last week. I had a worm that I couldn't get rid of! Thanks again!  
  
Silver Eyes Bright – That's really cool that you live so close to a writer :) I hope that you got to interview her! Thanks for the review!  
  
Katie-chan – Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you got my e-mail. If you'ld like, I can e-mail you whenever I update ;) Thanks!  
  
Storm-Maker – Yeah, not much action in the last chapter; but I'm getting to it! :) Thanks for the review! Hope that you liked this one!  
  
Reality – Thanks you so much for the ideas! As you can see, they really helped a lot :D Hope that you liked this chapter, too; thanks for reviewing!  
  
BladEoFtHeClOuDs777 – Cool name by the way; hope that I got the capitalization right :) So glad that you enjoyed it and thought it was funny! I hope that you enjoyed this one, too! Thanks for the review!  
  
Purplepeopleeater -Thanks for the review! And thank you so much for explaining and not laughing :P I really like that scenario; I might have to try some of that. Thanks again and I hope that you liked this one!  
  
MiraiYume – So happy that I made you laugh. I've gotten funny looks from my roomate while reading, too; she probably just thinks I'm nuts by now, so it's all good ;) Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you laughed a lot with this one, too!  
  
Inuyasha-gal-97 – Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I didn't stay on the original plotline exactly; but that's all explained in the note in chapter 8. Thanks again; hope that you liked this chapter!  
  
SsirunSolen – Glad to hear that you enjoy it :) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dragon Man 180 – Yes, I totally agree; his poor hanyou ears can't take the hard rock. Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! 


	13. Chapter 13

Normal Disclaimer Applies :)  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha as he eyed her, noting his perturbed expression. Just what was he doing? Clearing her throat to get his attention, she gave him a questioning look. Inuyasha sat down in front of her, looking rather frustrated.  
  
"Why didn't you say that that demon hurt you?"  
  
Kagome's eyebrows shot up, surprised by his remark; how did he know that? She had not said anything or even asked for a break until it was almost dark. Looking away, she answered, "I didn't want to slow us down, but I'm fine." When she met his gaze, she tried to convince him with a smile and a "really." It did not work.  
  
"Right, and I'm full demon. Stupid weak humans – you can't hold your own and then don't get help when you need it. Where are you hurt?"  
  
Kagome pursed her lips, trying to glare at him for his insult; but he just glared right back. Sighing, she finally gave in, pointing towards her ribs. She was not entirely sure what was wrong with them herself; she just knew that they hurt more than normal bruises did.  
  
"Let me see."  
  
"What?! Are you kidding?" Kagome hollered, smacking him over the head and scooting away from him. "You pervert!"  
  
Taking a moment to rid himself of his confusion, Inuyasha gave her befuddled expression when he could not come up with an explanation. When she glowered at him, he sighed in annoyance again. Did she really think he was going to try something now?  
  
"I didn't ask you to take all you clothes off or anything; just lift your shirt high enough for me to see. Idiot, if I was going to do something to you don't you think I would have done it by now? Not like I had anything else to keep me busy in that cell, ya know."  
  
Kagome blushed, realizing he was right. She moved back over to him and cautiously lifted the bottom of the too-big shirt, but only high enough to show her black and blue ribs. Inuyasha reached out to feel of them, trying not to hurt the girl; she seemed unbreakable sometimes and so fragile at others. This just happened to be one of the latter.  
  
She winced as his clawed hand brushed one of the more sensitive areas; she did not want to look weak in front of him, but it really hurt. Inuyasha gave her an apologetic glance, jerking his hand back as he felt her tense. Leaning back, he shook his head.  
  
"Well, you broke at least a few of them; you should get some rest before we move on. I knew this was a bad idea; a human will only slow me down," he ended, his voice attempting to regain its callousness as he went. Kagome shot him an angry look.  
  
"Don't blame this on me; we don't have to wait here. I can keep going as long as you can," she said, her determination manifesting itself in her face. Inuyasha only laughed mockingly.  
  
"If you keep going, you'll only make your injuries worse and then we'll have to stop for longer. It's better to just rest now."  
  
"I can keep going! Don't stop on my account."  
  
Inuyasha's expression turned serious as he looked at Kagome sideways. He could sense her determined spirit radiating off of her; she was one impressive girl. Maybe she would be able to help out on this journey after all. The hanyou shook his head. No. He would not trust another human; he was going to have to do this on his own strength. But he did need her knowledge of this new world, and that meant that he had to keep her alive.  
  
"Feh," he said, turning away to lie down on the roof. "Fine, we'll keep going; but once we're out of the village, I'm carrying you and I don't want to hear any complaints. Got it?"  
  
Kagome nodded, smiling slightly. He was actually worried about her well being; it was nice to have someone care after all those months in the lab. Maybe they could become friends after all. She snuggled down into the most comfortable position she could, seeing as how they were on a flat cement surface, and waited for sleep to claim her.  
  
Within a few moments, Inuyasha could hear the girl's rhythmic breathing, signaling that she had fallen asleep. It would take a while for him to find rest, he knew; he had far too much on his mind. It had really been an interesting day.  
  
Kagome woke after Inuyasha, he having risen as soon as the sun had. Her body protested as she moved stiff limbs to sit up; the concrete did not give much in the way of comfort. She woke she kinks out of her neck and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Inuyasha looked over at her, tearing his gaze from the city view.  
  
"Morning. I thought you weren't ever gonna wake up. You ready to go?" he asked, not even bothering to ask how she slept. Kagome wrinkled her nose at the suggestion of setting out so soon and was about to protest when her stomach growled. Her cheeks reddening a bit, she asked if they could eat first.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So, what would you like? We have a few cereal bars, pastries, bread...anything sound good to you?" she asked as she rummaged through the grocery bags that had been forgotten the night before. Inuyasha thought for a moment before making his suggestion.  
  
"Can we have some of that stuff I ate yesterday?" he asked hopefully. He still was not sure that it was entirely edible, considering that he had not been able to chew it; but it had tasted pretty good. Then again, anything different from what they had fed him in that cell for the past ten years was bound to be good.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Well, the only way that we can eat the ramen is if we have some hot water. The only way we can get that is from a sink, which we don't have access to, or from a fire, which we aren't allowed to build in the city. We can have some as soon as we're out in the country, though; I promise," she ended, seeing half-hidden disappointment cross his features; her promise seemed to cheer him up.  
  
"I'm gonna have a cereal bar. Would you like to try one?" she asked, holding one out to him. Inuyasha reached out and slowly took the crinkling package from her and sniffed at it. It smelled strange. Kagome giggled at the face he made at the bar and took it back.  
  
"You have to take the wrapper off, silly," she instructed as she opened it for him. Inuyasha again smelled of the food when she handed it back, this time without any packaging. Grunting his approval, the hanyou bit into the bar to taste it. Apparently it was satisfactory as he was done long before Kagome had even taken her first bite.  
  
As soon as he was finished, Inuyasha began dumping the contents of the sacks into the bag Sesshomaru had given them. He was going to be carrying it, and there was no use in taking more than one bag if everything would fit. The hanyou finished quickly and began impatiently waiting for Kagome to finish eating and making herself look slightly presentable; she simply refused to leave before straightening her hair and clothing as best as possible. The store had sold hair care items which had pleased her greatly, but they had not had any clothes. Thus, she was stuck in the large boys clothes she had worn the day before.  
  
After about a half hour, they were finally on their way, marching through the streets at an even pace. Inuyasha slowed his pace a bit for Kagome even with her protests. He did not care how fast they went at the moment; as soon as they left the city, they could go at his speed. As for her saying she could keep up with whatever speed he chose, the demi inu youkai did his best to tune her out, involving himself in watching the people and strange events around him.  
  
Before afternoon had arrived, they were nearing the outskirts of Tokyo. The tall buildings and rushing traffic had long since disappeared which was very agreeable to Inuyasha. Small houses lined the narrow streets and were becoming farther spaced; they were definitely getting close to the countryside that lay just outside the city limits.  
  
Kagome was beginning to slow down by this time and asked for a break, but Inuyasha refused. Flinging her words from the night before back at her, he said they were stop for a while once they had left the "village." The girl's shoulders heaved as she sighed, but she continued to follow her hanyou leader.  
  
It was mid-afternoon when they finally left Tokyo and stopped. Inuyasha was at last able to take off the cap to uncover his ears; it was not like they were going to run into anyone way out here, especially since the commandeering hanyou had decided they should steer away from the roads. He explained that more people were likely to go that way and that cutting across the fields and through the forests would be a less conspicuous way for them to travel. Surprisingly, Kagome had agreed quite quickly, knowing how many people actually did travel on the highways just outside the city.  
  
Kagome turned to look back at her home before sitting to rest, trying to memorize everything about it. She was not sure that she would ever see it again, did not know if it would ever be safe enough to return. Feeling tears welling up in her eyes, she put a strong face. She would go back and see her family again if it was the last thing she did. That much was certain.  
  
"Oi, girl," Inuyasha called, bringing her back to the present, "we need to get going again pretty soon, so rest while you can."  
  
Kagome nodded as she sat down in the tall grass, Inuyasha watching her closely. He still could not figure her out; she was upset and had started to cry – he had smelled her tears – but she looked determined. She was brave for a human. What was it about her that made her so different from the others he had known?  
  
The girl looked up, meeting his amber eyes with her own chesnut ones. He searched them as if he would find his answers there but soon realized that he was staring at her. Quickly turning his head away, he shoved the thoughts from his mind, counting the time before they set out again.  
  
AN: Hey hey! 2 chapters in one day! :) I'm really sorry that it took me so long guys; I have finals this week and I've been so busy. Hope that this made up for it ;) Anyway...Next Chapter: They've made it through the jungle of the city, but what will they find in the forests of Japan? Maybe it'll be more what Inuyasha's used to than modern day Tokyo. Please review!! :)  
  
Reality – Wow, you're fast! I don't think that chp. 12 had been up for more than like a couple of hours. I'm impressed :) I hope that you liked this chapter! There is plenty more coming. Thanks so much! 


	14. Chapter 14

Normal Disclaimer Applies  
  
PLEASE READ: I love reviews, but I don't appreciate cussing at all. When someone cusses at me in a review, I don't feel like writing if that's the kind of response I get. Please, if that's all that you're going to do, don't do it. I love all you guys and I know that most of you don't do stuff like that! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Kagome had lost herself in her thoughts a long time ago and was about to fall asleep when Inuyasha finally stood back up. Walking through the tall grass, he stopped in front of her and kneeled, facing away. Motioning to his shoulders, he told her to get on. He looked back at her to explain when she didn't move.  
  
"We're out of the villiage now and there's no way you're gonna be able to walk any farther. Now climb on and I'll carry you 'til we stop for the night."  
  
As he turned back around, Kagome cautiously reached for his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't know if she wanted to get on, thinking back on the last time she had been carried by the demon; that was something she wasn't too sure she wanted to repeat. As soon as he felt her circle her arms around him, Inuyasha reached behind him and pulled her onto his back, holding her legs to his sides, and stood. The girl's grip tightened in response, causing him to resist the urge to choke. He waited a moment for her to calm down, then crouched to ready himself. Then he was off, running with the same speed he had on their way from the lab.  
  
Kagome held on tight as the demon beneath her ran full throttle across the country side. She relaxed after a while, looking around and watching the scenery whip by. It amazed her that Inuyasha could run this fast while carrying her. What amazed her more was the fact that he was actually doing it. Maybe he did care about her welfare after all. That thought brought a smile to the girl's face.  
  
The half demon ran, his feet pounding on the ground. It was exilerating; he was free. After so many years of rotting in that stinking cell, he was finally free to run about the country and smell the fresh air. It had been so long; he had almost lost hope of ever escaping that awful place.  
  
But then that girl had come, that girl that was at present clinging to him for dear life. She had been a spark of light in his dim world; she was the only person that had actually been kind to him. Then they had taken her away and his light went out.  
  
He had been intolerable for the guards after she had left. Not that he hadn't been before, but it had been worse afterwards. The hanyou didn't understand it, but he had actually enjoyed her being there. She was so vibrant and full of spirit, and he wanted her back. When they finally brought her in, she had been hurt. Rage had coursed through him, but he had held back the urge to rip through the guards throwing her inside; he was just happy to see her again, even if he wouldn't admit it.  
  
When they had escaped, she had been upset to realize she couldn't go home; but she didn't think twice about helping him. While he found that almost disturbing, he was intrigued by it. Maybe he could let his guard down around her, however little. She was worth at least keeping around for company.  
  
The sun had gone down and Kagome nearly fallen asleep when Inuyasha finally slowed to a halt. Kneeling down, he allowed her to slide off before flopping onto the ground himself. He stretched out fully, enjoying the space and free air around him. True, they had been out of that lab for more than a day now; but that city hadn't been much different for him. Much too noisy and crowded to actually be unhindered and able to run around.  
  
Kagome sat down in the grass under the trees of the forest they had reached. They were right on the edge of it; she was personally releaved that Inuyasha hadn't tried to trek around in it after dark, feeling his way around unknown territory. Then again, he might have known that area like the back of his hand in his time. But this wasn't his time anymore.  
  
Opening up the bag of supplies they'd been carrying, she dug around in it for something to eat. The dog demon's ears twitched in her direction as her stomach growled, making her search a little faster. Pushing himself into a sitting position, however sprawled out it was, he asked if she wanted some water. She gave him a quizical look in reply.  
  
"Sesshomaru put some sort of water holding thing in there; you called it a, um, can...tu? Anyway, there's some water close by. I'll fill it up while you figure out what we're gonna eat," he finished, holding his hand out for the "cantu."  
  
Kagome laughed when she realized what he was wanting. "It's a canteen," she said, stressing the last syllable. Finding it, she pulled it out and tossed it to him. "I thought we'd have some ramen, since you like it so much. But we'll need extra water and a fire for that."  
  
The hanyou's ears perked up at the thought of the strange, new food. Without a moment's hesitation, he bounded off for the brook he had heard, returning with an overflowing canteen and an armful of firewood which he promtly lit. As soon as he had a satisfactory fire going and Kagome had emptied the contents of the canteen into a bowl she'd bought along with the food, he was off again to fetch more water.  
  
Kagome laughed at his enthusiasm; it was just ramen for goodness sake. But, as long as he was entertained she was fine with it. The water started to boil and she added the noodles; now all she had to do was wait for them to finish.  
  
She laid back with a sigh, using her hands as a pillow. The sky was filled with so many stars that night, more than she remembered. It was intimidating to think that she would be spending the night outside in the woods, much less with a demon. Inuyasha didn't frighten her, though; she just didn't believe that he would do anything to harm her. In fact, there was no doubt in her mind that he would protect her instead; he had demonstrated that back in the laboratory when the guards had come for her. So, in reality she was only a bit anxious about staying out in the wild.  
  
Smiling and setting her mind to its normal success mode, she decided that this would just be a great adventure. Her life would never be normal again, but this was going to be better than anything she could have done in a regular life anyway. It was going to be so much fun!  
  
Inuyasha came back with the water and plopped down across the fire from her, folding his legs underneath him. "So, is it ready yet?" he asked without so much as a preamble. Kagome sat up and leaned over the boiling food to inspect it. Finally, she gave her nod of approval.  
  
"Yep, its ready. Let me get you a bowl."  
  
Before she had even turned to reach for the dish, Inuyasha reached for the food over the fire. Kagome whipped back towards him and shoved his hands away. "No, you can't do that! That's all that we have for now, and part of it's mine! Besides, the bowl is too hot; you'll burn your hands on it."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her strangely for a moment before slumping back away from her, waiting impatiently for her to serve up some of the interesting noodles. Once she handed it to him, he enhaled it. Kagome laughed at the sight before her; he really was entertaining when he was eating. The hanyou quirked an eyebrow at her but didn't bother to quit eating to tell her to stop. In fact, he kind of enjoyed the sound of her laughter; it was almost melodic to his sensitive ears.  
  
Inuyasha finished his meal and chugged down half of the water he had brought back. He was itching to ask for more, but he knew better. They had to ration out their food if it was going to last. Sure, he could hunt for them if he had to; but he didn't know how much game was left anymore. The humans could have killed it all for all he knew. And so he contented himself with lying back in the grass and waiting on the girl to finish eating her portion.  
  
Kagome took her time eating and drinking; she needed to relax after such a long day. If she didn't take the time to unwind, she would never fall asleep and then where would she be in the morning? Listening to a complaining demi demon about how weak humans were and why they had to rest so much more than youkai did. When she finally – in Inuyasha's opinion – finished, she rinsed their bowls out with the remaining water and put everything away.  
  
"Should we put the fire out before we go to sleep?" she asked, looking over at Inuyasha. He glanced up, only partly realizing she was asking him a question. The hanyou had apparently been lost in thought again. When the haze left his expression, he shook his head.  
  
"It'll go out by itself soon enough. Besides, I'm not going to sleep any time soon; I'll make sure it doesn't get out of hand or anything. Now you get some sleep; I don't want any complaining about you being tired in the morning, got it?" he said, his comanding tone filtering into his voice as he continued. Kagome smiled and nodded, falling back onto the ground. When she finally found a comfortable position, she closed her eyes and willed herself to get some sleep.  
  
Inuyasha waited for Kagome's breathing to even out before crawling over to make sure she was asleep. He stopped short when she shifted in her sleep, curling up tightly to conserve the warmth radiating from the fire. Changing direction, the hanyou made his way to the discarded bag and pulled out a blanket. He draped it over the girl's sleeping form, watching her as she slept. She was quite pretty while she was sleeping. No, that wasn't it. She was breathtaking – so innocent, so brave, so kind. It was all written plainly on her face, even when she was asleep.  
  
The half demon reached out to her but caught himself just as his hand was about to brush across her face. What was wrong with him? This girl was pulling him in, breaking down his walls that had taken years to build. And she was doing it so fast. Slowly withdrawing his hand, he sighed, remembering days when he had been as naïve as she was now; but those days were long gone and he wouldn't make the same mistakes twice. He had decided to drop his defenses slightly, but not completely. Not yet.  
  
Suddenly, he lept into the tree overhead, landing on a high branch. Leaning his back against the trunk, he let one leg swing freely over the side. He kept Kagome in clear view, making sure he would be ready at any moment. He would protect her no matter what came; she was all he had in this world even if she was only a stupid human miko.  
  
AN – I'm am soooo sorry! You guys, I really am. I have been moving back home from college, working 40 hours a week, studying for a test that I'll take at the end of the summer, being involved in church, and trying to have some symblance of a life. But I have neglected ya'll and I really love ya'll! You guys have been so great. So, I'll be posting 2 chapters today. I know it in no way makes up for being 5 or 6 weeks behind, but its a start right? Anyway, hope ya'll liked this one! Thanks for all the reviews! Please send me reviews!  
  
Will – Thanks for the review! This summer is kinda crazy so I haven't been able to update as often as I would have liked, but I promise to keep writing til its finished :) I'm so glad to have inspired you; that's very encouraging. You know what? I hadn't really thought about whether or not Inuyasha could use the Tetsaiga or not. Silly me :P But, now that I do think about it; no, he can't. He only got it just before Kikyou killed him, so he didn't have the chance. When he does figure it out, it'll be a doozy! Thanks again!  
  
purplepeopleeater – Yeah, isn't Inuyasha sweet? :) I've never really had much experience with broken ribs, so I was just kinda playing it out. Sorry if it wasn't quite realistic! I try to make my characters as real as possible, but sometimes they end up doing things that couldn't happen. I'm gonna try at 2 chapters again, so keep an eye out! Hope that you liked this chapter! Thanks!  
  
MrsInuyasha69 – Thanks for reviewing! I sometimes wonder if I'm still in character, so thanks for the encouragement! I promise to keep updating, just am not sure when I'll get to! Thanks again!  
  
Horga – The shikon no tama is going to be used in this story, but somebody (won't tell who, but you probably know) already has it. I don't know about Kirara yet, its a possibility though :) Thanks for the review!  
  
B. S. Kagome – Shippou's coming! :)  
  
Samieko – Shippou will be in this fic, but Miroku and Sango as such will not. Since they would have died a long time ago, I decided just to make modern versions of them. Basically, they'll be the same with different names ;) Thanks for the review!  
  
katie – chan – Glad that you got my e-mail :) Its no problem to e-mail after I update! Thanks for the review :)  
  
Reality – Thank you for the review and the idea! I'm not sure if it will work in, but it might and then I'll be thankful that you mentioned it!  
  
Dragon Man 180 – Yeah, I liked his reaction to the ramen, too. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review :)  
  
Marash & Shisou – Thanks for reviewing! Hope that ya'll liked this chapter! 


	15. Chapter 15

Normal Disclaimer Applies  
  
The sun climbed slowly up from the horizon, shining its golden rays towards the small troop of two that lay sleeping on the edge of the trees. Turning his head, the half demon tried to ignore the fact that it was day. Squinting his eyes, he finally decided that he couldn't block out the light. Inuyasha stretched his arms above his head and yawned, revealing his set of sharp fangs. He shook his head to rid it of the sleep that still fogged his mind and looked down at Kagome.  
  
She was cuddled snuggly under the blanket, clutching it under her chin. The hanyou almost smiled at the sight but then shook himself. He must not be quite awake yet. Jumping down from his perch, he landed silently beside the girl. Inuyasha squatted in front of her and watched, just waiting for her to wake up. It didn't take long.  
  
Kagome blinked tired eyes open to find a silver haired hanyou looking at her. Startled, she screamed and swatted at him, catching him full in the face. Inuyasha, not anticipating the hit, fell backwards off of his haunches. Ashes flew into the air as he landed in the dead fire. Being a dog demon, his nose did not appreciate the soot and dirt now clouding his senses. Coughing and sneezing, he crawled quickly out of the dirty cloud, falling on his face in the dirt a few feet away.  
  
When his breathing was finally under control again, Inuyasha looked angrily back at a shocked Kagome. Realizing just what had happened, her shocked expression faded into a sheepish one. Putting a hand behind her head and laughing nervously, she stuttered an apology as Inuyasha rolled over and sat up.  
  
Cautiously, Kagome opened her eyes to look over at the demi demon. Taking in the sight before her, she put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter; but she couldn't help it. Soon she was in a fit of laughter, holding her stomach and pointing at Inuyasha who was becoming madder by the second.  
  
The hanyou growled as a snarl curled his lips. He reached up to brush the soot out of his mess of hair, glaring at the girl in front of him. First she screamed in his ears; then she slapped him and made him fall over into the pit of ashes sending him into a coughing fit; and now she was laughing at him? This was too much for him to take this early in the day!  
  
"What are you laughing at, wench? I don't see anything funny at all! So stop laughing before I leave you here to fend for yourself!" he barked at her, pushing himself abruptly to his feet. Kagome's laughter came quickly to a halt as her eyes began to bore holes in the hanyou.  
  
"Don't yell at me! You scared me; I have a right to laugh at you if I want to!" she hollered back at him, standing and letting the blanket fall onto the ground. "You can't leave me here! You don't know what you're doing in this era."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Watch me. I know enough. I know to stay away from you stupid humans!" he spat at her, turning towards the woods to stalk off. Realizing that he was about to leave her stranded out in the middle of nowhere all by herself, Kagome began to panic. Her hands clenched, she searched around, trying desperately to think of a way to stop him. The girl's chestnut eyes landed on the demon's ears and she said that first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Inuyasha...sit!" Kagome's eyes widened when she came to the realization that she had just given him a command as if he were a dog. Covering her mouth with her hands, she took a step back.  
  
Inuyasha froze, his ears pinned to his head. Steam nearly visibly fuming from his head, he turned slowly to face Kagome who still had both hands clamped firmly over her mouth. He was furious, but his eyes were wide in shock and disbelief.  
  
"What did you just say?" he said, his voice sending icy chills down Kagome's back.  
  
Kagome pulled her hands away from her mouth, her eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that; it just slipped. I couldn't think of anything and I had to get you to stop."  
  
The hanyou finally seemed to register what had just happened and turned back towards the trees. He took one step into the thicket before Kagome finally shook herself and ran up to him. Placing a tentative hand on his shoulder, she tried to apologize again.  
  
"Inuyasha, I..."  
  
"Forget it. We're going through here, so grab the stuff and let's go," he said gruffly, jerking his arm away. Without turning to look at her, he waited for her to pick up their supplies and close the bag. She made her back to him cautiously, stopping just behind him. Reaching back he took the pack from her and started off without another word, leaving Kagome to follow behind him.  
  
They walked in silence for the rest of the morning, Kagome too upset with herself to make conversation. She was glad, however, that with as mad as he seemed to be he still walked at a slower pace so she could keep up. If he had taken of at a trot or something, she would've had to quit a long time ago.  
  
About noon, Inuyasha began digging around in the pack in search for anything edible. He knew he smelled something in their, but he still didn't understand the strange wrappers. Kagome caught up with him, having been lagging behind a bit to give him his space, and reached out for the bag.  
  
"Can I help?" she asked quietly, Inuyasha's gaze jerking up to meet hers. Kagome looked down as she waited for him to answer. "I am really sorry about earlier; I didn't mean to say that."  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head, scrutinizing the girl before him as if trying to figure out if she was really being sincere. Straightening up and holding the bag out to her, he snorted. "I said to forget it, remember? It's no big deal. Now could you find us something to eat? I'm hungry."  
  
Kagome blinked up at the hanyou for a moment before silently taking the bag. He was alright now by all appearances and was acting like nothing had happened. Maybe they would be ok now? Sighing to herself, she searched around for a moment before finding the food she desired. She pulled out two of them and, smiling, handed one to Inuyasha.  
  
"Yah know," Inuyasha said around the food, "We're never gonna get anywhere at this rate. I guess I'm gonna have to carry you everywhere."  
  
Kagome looked strangely at Inuyasha for a second, trying to figure out what he had just said. He was going to let her ride on his back again? After what she had done? Maybe he really was over it. Smiling again, she thanked him.  
  
They finished their lunch and Kagome climbing on, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck. She was getting used to this; it was actually quite enjoyable. Resting her head against his shoulders, she settled in for the afternoon, watching the trees whip by and listening to him run.  
  
It was so soothing that she actually did fall asleep this time; worrying over upsetting Inuyasha had worn her out. Inuyasha stopped in a small clearing, deeming it a worthy resting place. Kneeling down, he looked back over his shoulder at her and smirked when he noticed she was sleeping.  
  
Gently as he could, although a bit awkwardly, he slid her down and laid her on the ground. Looking through the supply bag, he pulled out the blanket and draped it over her, brushing her hair out of her face. He smiled, revealing his canine fangs, and stepping back. She really was something else. First she made him furious and then she apologized and made him want to forgive her. He had put some of his defenses back up that morning, but now he just wasn't sure that he wanted to. She really was kind and honest; she didn't seem like the kind of person that would intentionally hurt him. She had been so upset when she had earlier.  
  
Shaking his head slowly, he jumped into a low branch of the tree beside them. He decided it would be best to get some sleep and decide what to do in the morning. If she hit him again, who knew what would happen. But maybe things would go well.  
  
The night stretched out before the hanyou, the stars twinkling brightly against the black sky, as he closed his eyes. Sleep claimed him faster than usual; perhaps the day had taken its toll on him more than he thought. Before he knew it, the sun was shining its rays through the trees at him, waking him from his slumber. Yawning and stretching, Inuyasha lept deftly from the branch. This morning, he decided to just let Kagome wake up on her own.  
  
It didn't take too long for the warm light from the ball of fire in the sky to coax the girl awake. Sitting up, she smiled sleepily and said good morning to the dog demon watching her from the base of a nearby tree. He grunted in response, looking away. Kagome merely smiled more, not letting him disturb her cheerful mood; he just wasn't in an emotion-showing mood was all.  
  
The readied themselves for their journey quickly, eating lightly and packing their things. Kagome again climbed onto Inuyasha's back, promising that it would be the last time. Her ribs were practically healed by now; but Inuyasha wouldn't have her limping after him like some week wretch that couldn't take care of itself, as he so carefully put it. And so the traveling went just as it had the days before, although Inuyasha went at a slightly slower pace. Kagome found that she liked that better; she could enjoy the countryside better that way.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't concerned with the scenery; he was thinking about the aura he sensed around them. He couldn't quite put his finger on what or where it was, but he knew it was there. It felt like it was surrounding them. Suddenly, he skidded to a stop, Kagome clinging tightly to him as he tensed. Something was coming.  
  
AN: Dun, dun, dun. I know, I am so evil. Here I am, trying to make up my lateness to you guys, and what do I do? Leave you with a cliffhanger. But it was such a good one I couldn't pass it up! Anyway, I would do my little preview here, but then what good would putting myself in peril with a cliffy do? I'm going on vacation this week, so it will be at least 2 weeks before my next chapter. That's also why I'm posting early. But I promise not to take forever! Thanks to all my reviewers! Please review!  
  
MrsInuyasha69 – Thanks for the review and e-mail! Both are very appreciated ;) I really appreciate the fact that you e-mailed me and what you said. Thanks! You really think I'm a 40 yr old writer? LOL Nah, I'm gonna be 20 in a couple months, though :) Thanks so much!  
  
someone of no importance – You are of great importance to me! I loved your review! So glad that you like this and to hear that its original. Actually, someone's about to join the plot line. You'll just have to wait and see who it is ;) Thanks!  
  
Hana Dawn – Thanks for the review! I'm very glad to hear that you're enjoying this and think its funny and true to character :) Yes, Shippou is coming! Isn't it great? :)  
  
loverofangelus73069 – Thank you for reviewing! Fluffy will definitely be coming back, just not for a little while.  
  
arline, Horga, Dragon Man 180, Houshi-chan1, and Reality – Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope that ya'll enjoyed this chapter :) 


	16. Chapter 16

Normal Disclaimer Applies

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, wise enough to keep her voice down to a whisper.

The demi-demon had stopped suddenly, without any explanation. He made no effort to answer her, simply kneeled down for her to slide to the ground. Once she was down, the dog demon assumed a defensive stance, keeping the girl behind him.

"Who dares to trespass here, in my domain?" asked a voice, frightening in its disconnection, seeming to come from every direction, from everything around them. Inuyasha bristled and Kagome inched closer to him, staying in the protective barrier he surrounded her with.

"Show yourself!" Inuyasha hollered into the empty clearing, the roughness in his voice at full tilt. He began to growl when nothing emerged from the shadows, the aura around them only growing stronger, threatening to choke him with its thickness.

"You are in my domain and shall answer my questions. Who are you?" the voice asked again, the collection displayed in the tone irritating. This thing seemed to think it had them right where it wanted them; well, Inuyasha wasn't about to give it the satisfaction of falling into its trap.

"I'm Inuyasha; and if you know what's good for you, you won't mess with me! Let us pass and leave us alone, got that?" he yelled, his glare jerking around the space, trying to spot the origin of the demon aura.

A knowing chuckle was heard, as if the demon knew everything that was about to happen and there was nothing the two stuck in the middle could do about it. Inuyasha tensed even more, a growl emanating from his throat as Kagome's fingers wrapped themselves in the folds of his hoari he had put back on once they were out of the city, clinging to him for safety.

The dog demon felt the aura quickly gather in one spot and at the same time heard the rustling of the bushes and grass in its direction. A young-looking humanoid demon stepped out from the shadows, an interesting smile on his face. It wasn't evil or gloating; it wasn't even happy or mocking. It was simply there, a representation of the knowing, collected tone of voice they had heard early. Looking at that smile, Inuyasha came to a conclusion; this was a very old youkai. It was smart enough not to be cocky or hotheaded. He should watch him self.

"You have been trespassing in my territory for quite some time now, hanyou. I desire an explanation; if it's a good one, I'll spare you the killing I have been planning."

Inuyasha spotted the points of the ears and the sharpened teeth that the demon displayed as he spoke. Sniffing in the demon's scent, he realized this was not only an old demon, but an old fox demon. He was going to have to be extra careful now; kitsunes were known for their trickery.

"We're just getting as far away from the human village as possible. You're territory just happens to be right in our way. Let us pass and there won't be any trouble," Inuyasha answered, feeling Kagome relax her grip on him and stand behind him. The kitsune cocked his head to look at the girl, wondering at the companionship of a half-demon and a human. But it was no more than a passing thought.

The demon laughed softly at Inuyasha's harsh explanations and demands. Looking back into the hanyou's face, his smile reached his eyes and answered him. "I am Shippou, and these are my lands. There are dangerous demons in these parts, even if they are few and far between. I don't wish for fights to destroy my forests, and I don't yet trust you. I will accompany you until you reach the end of my domain."

"We don't want you trailing along with us," Inuyasha spat out, enraged at the thought of this demon following them around; he'd had enough being monitored in that human place with the men in white coats. What had Kagome called it again? A lab?

"I am afraid that's not an option. If you wish to pass through my forest, I will accompany you; I do not allow strange demons through here, much less a half demon and a human girl," Shippou said, cutting into the demi-demon's thoughts. He watched as Inuyasha's face went from outrage to frustration to a simmering mask, Inuyasha controlling himself enough not to speak during his transition. Kagome watched the two as they conversed, content to let the two demons sort things out between themselves; she really didn't want to get involved in a fight today.

"Fine."

Inuyasha waited for the kitsune to make the first move and watched him amble towards the edge of the clearing before he moved to follow, Kagome close on his heels. They walked slowly through the trees and brush in silence, the dog demon watching the new youkai closely and Kagome lost in her own thoughts. Finally, the kitsune broke the silence.

"Since we will be traveling together for the next couple of days, tell about yourselves. Where are you from and why are you here? What is the girl's name?" he asked, his tone full of simple friendliness but Inuyasha knew he was just trying to size them up. Kagome suddenly came back to reality, responding before the dog demon could even open his mouth.

"I am here you know. You can quit talking about me like I'm not or like I can't speak for myself," she steamed, apparently annoyed at being ignored for the past few hours. Shippou's eyebrows lifted slightly and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I am sorry, miss. What is your name?" he asked. He played the part of a gentleman from the old times in Europe or America, being very polite and hospitable to his guests of sorts.

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you Mr. Shippou," she answered, smiling again and bowing her head slightly in his direction. His smile widened, his eyes closing, as he returned to polite nod. Inuyasha kept quiet, his hands shoved in the sleeves of his hoari, disgusted at the social graces being displayed. They were at least half-enemies at the moment; how could the be so nice to each other?!

"Please, just call me Shippou. So where are you two from? I rarely see a demon and a human together and even more infrequently do I see a hanyou protecting a human that is not yet its mate," he replied, curiosity written all over his foxy face. Inuyasha bristled at the mention of a human mate, but remained quiet. Kagome laughed nervously at the comment but moved on to answer his question.

"We're from Tokyo, or at least I am. I'm not really sure where Inuyasha's from," she said, glancing toward the half demon and giving him a chance to fill them in. He didn't take the opportunity, so she continued. "About six months ago, a scientist named Mochizuki locked me up in his laboratory where he studied demons. He wanted to study my own powers I think. Anyway, I had met Inuyasha a few months before when I was still interning at the lab. Inuyasha had been kept there for about ten years. We just escaped a few days ago and are trying to keep out of site until they quit looking for us."

Shippou's expression had darkened slightly at the mention of the lab, but he listened to rest of Kagome's quick history. When she was done, he gave her an appraising look as if trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not. Satisfied that she was, he put another question to her. He had to make sure he had heard correctly. There was only one demon lab that he knew of, and it was run by a formidable demon foe; he wasn't sure if he wanted to tangle with him. "You said you two were in a youkai lab in Tokyo?"

Kagome nodded. "Why? Have you heard of it?" she asked. Inuyasha seemed interested in the kitsune's response, tilting his head slightly to look sideways at him and cocking an ear in his direction. Shippou nodded.

"It's the property of a demon, if you can believe that. I'm not sure why he wants to have a facility that studies demons and uses them for experiments; but Naraku has always had a mind of his own, raking in lands from all sides and keeping hundreds of demons at his disposal, even in these times," the fox demon's tone had turned somber and Inuyasha listened intently. Now he knew the name of the faceless demon that had ordered his captivity for all those years. If only he could remember where he had heard it before.

"Naraku?" Kagome's confusion rang clearly in her voice. "You mean Mr. Naraku, the man that owns Onigumo Incorporated? He's in charge of the demon experiments? How...?" the girl's voice trailed off as she lost herself in her bewilderment. This was a man everyone knew; he owned most of Japan's big companies and was one of the most wealthy men in the country. How could no one know this?

"Yes, this is the same person; but he is a demon, not the man you've grown up knowing. He just puts on a good front."

"Naraku," Inuyasha hissed the name, now well on his way down the dark road toward vengeful thoughts. He was going to pay, this Naraku, for what he had done to him. Even if he hadn't been one of those doctors, he had been in charge of them and told them what to do. And he was going to pay.

"Well, it's about time for a lunch break, don't you think?" Shippou asked, desiring to change the conversation. He wasn't one for such dark and serious moods; he preferred brighter talk. Kagome seemed to feel the same, smiling and nodding in agreement. Inuyasha was slower to turn his thoughts toward lighter subjects, but eventually the scowl disappeared from his face and he began to enter the others' small talk with a "feh" here and a "hn" there.

Shippou finally won Inuyasha over when he pulled out some of his own food once they had stopped altogether for the evening. It was some sort of dark candy that was rectangular and had a smooth taste. The dog demon gave in and began thinking that maybe this demon was alright after all. Shippou joined Kagome on the ground near the dying fire as they slept that night; and Inuyasha took his normal position in the tree above them, falling asleep quicker than he had in a long while.

AN: You guys, I am soo sorry! I didn't realize that it had been so long since I had updated, and I have been really busy. I was working and taking an online class and going to church, so I had no time hardly at all. Then I moved back to school and was starting everything back up here, trying to find my bearings and all. But that's no excuse. I should have written. I am really sorry! I will be more on time with my updates now that school has started again and I have a more reliable schedule. I am not thinking about discontinuing this fic, that's for sure! I did add Shippou to the story! Is anyone excited? I know I am :) Next Chapter: Shippou continues to accompany Inuyasha and Kagome through the forest, and they find out more about why they were held captive. What will happen when they reach the end of Shippou's domain? Thanks for all the reviews guys and gals! I love them :) Please review!

Angelic Ice Dragon – Thanks for the review! I do like having input from people; it helps and lets me know that ya'll are enjoying the story enough to think about where its going. I would love to check out your story and give you any help you'd like. Could you e-mail me if you need instructions on uploading or updating a story? That way I could give you the details without having to write them out here in story space. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Thanks!

Dragon Man 180 – Thank you for reviewing! I know, I just couldn't humiliate Inuyasha so much as to make him fall face first in the dirt every time Kagome said "Sit." But I had to put it in there somewhere! Hope you liked this chapter!

Ristos – I wouldn't mind e-mailing you when I update. Just send me your address :) Thanks for the review!

SilverMyste – I'm so glad that you like it and think its original! That's always great to hear, along with the compliment that I'm keeping everybody in character. Hope that you liked this one! Thanks :)

luckykittykagome – Thank you for the review! Sorry that it took so long to update, but I'll be more regular about it now. If you're wondering about Tetsaiga, there's a note at the bottom of Chapter 8 that explains my mistake there. I don't think its quite detailed, but it smooths out the confusion. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again :)

aznchicki – Thank you for reviewing! I am so glad that this is original and interesting. As to your question, it's top secret. ;) That'll be revealed later!

Storm-Maker – Thanks for reviewing! I look forward to your reviews; you always comment and it's great! I hope that you liked this chapter!

To everyone else, thank you for all the reviews! I am so glad that ya'll like it and hope that you loved this chapter! Shippou is here now :) I'm sorry that the cliffhanger lasted so long; it wasn't meant to! This fic is definitely continuing; there will be no talk of discontinuing it! I promise to finish :) I'll be updating as regularly as I can now, more than once every two months I promise! Hopefully once every week or two weeks. Thanks again!


End file.
